Family Reunion
by Cell
Summary: Gokou has always wondered what his sai-jin family were like, with the help of Vegita's rudeness and the dragonballs, he finds out. My first fic so please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z. And in no way am I trying to infringe the copyrights of   
its rightful owners.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"KA ME HA ME- HAAAAAA." 'Chikuso, he got good. I new he got stronger when training to fight Majin  
Buu, but I never dreamed he got this strong. Not even Vegita ever gave me a fight like this. I have to   
get him to spar more often.'  
  
The other fighter prepared his identical ki blast at the same time. They both let fly. The other warrior  
thought, 'Tousan, you are good but I am better.'   
  
Both of their Kamehameha blasts were haging in the air for a few minutes until both attacks exploded   
in between both warriors. They were not about to stop there. They started to charge at each other but were  
interupted by a loud, commanding, and all too familiar voice.  
  
"KAKAROTTO, I tire of watching you get smacked around by your own weakling brat. Stand aside and let   
me show you a real warrior", said the man who's hair defies gravity.  
  
Gohan ate a sensu bean and got in a fighting stance. Vegita got in one as well. They both charged at   
each other. They could no longer be seen, only heard by Gokou. He followed the fight using only his   
ears.  
  
He felt immense pride for his son. Although, he wondered if his father felt the same amount of pride  
for him.  
--------------------------------  
"Kaasan, can I go spar with Trunks-kun now. I already cleaned my room," little Goten asked his mom  
from upstairs.  
  
Chi Chi came upstairs to inspect his work. She went around the room looking in every crevase in order  
to find so much as a spec of dirt. Suprisingly, she was satisfied with his work.  
  
"Okay, Goten you go play with Trunks. But you must be back home by dinner time and don't you dare  
get Vegita mad. You understand?" Chi Chi said knowing full well that he will any way.  
  
"Hai Kassan, I'll be back soon," he answered. He made his way to the window but was interrupted.  
  
"GO OUT THE DOOR," Chi Chi roared. Goten wisely went downstairs and went out the way most people  
leave their house. Chi Chi shook her head and reluctantly made her way to the kitchen to prepare a   
meal for her three sai-jins.  
--------------------------------  
After four hours, Gohan and Vegita decided to call it quits until the next day. Although Gohan is the stronger  
fighter, Vegita more than made up for it in experience.  
  
"Brat, I told you many times that you cannot defeat me, despite how strong you get," 'you know who'   
so proudly stated.  
  
Gohan smiled the trademark Son smile and made his way over to his father.  
  
"I'll be going over to Videl's house in a little while, you don't mind do you? And please tell  
Kaasan for me, she has been nagging me about making up for lost time in school," Gohan said.  
  
"Sure, Gohan. I'll also try to convince her to lay off you for a while. But I think you should be quick  
about getting a change of clothes," the cheerful Gokou stated.  
  
"Arigato, Tousan."  
  
"You have been spending a lot of time with that brat of Mr. Satan. Do you wish to take her as a mate?"  
Vegita asked, almost sounding like he actually wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"EEEEE," Gohan lost his composure, "No. I, um, just like her as a friend. Hey, why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Baka, do you really think I care about such matters. I was wondering because when you two have   
offspring, I want Trunks to take his mind of that baka friend of his, you might have a brat that would   
be worthy enough to be called a sai-jin warrior," Vegita spat out.  
  
"Okay now I see," Gohan said while turning to his father shaking his head. He was about to simply nod  
his head and fly off but was interupted by Gokou.  
  
"I'm proud of you Gohan, you and your brother. You both would give a father no reason to be ashamed,"  
Gokou said to his oldest son.  
  
Gohan's expression changed from suprised to happiness. Vegita could have sworn he saw the hybrid's   
smile reach ears. He shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Tousan, I'll tell Goten what you said for you," Gohan stated while still smiling.  
  
"No need to bother yourself, I would rather tell him myself," Gokou said swile smiling also.   
  
Vegita just watched on in disgust. His eyes shifting from father to son.  
  
"He would love that."   
  
Vegita just could not watch this display of fatherly/son affection any longer. "SHUT UP, you two  
are making me sick," Vegita yelled,"my son is forbidden to see your brat as a friend any longer."  
  
Gohan was about to leave again but was once more interupted, this time by his own curiosity.  
"Tousan, have you ever wondered what the rest of our family is like, you know, from your side of  
the family?"  
  
"Hai, I have always wondered what my family is like, even before I found I foun out I was sai-jin."  
  
Vegita snorted, "Kakarotto, you should know that sai-jin families are much different than weak  
human families," Vegita quietly stated. "But if you want to meet your family that badly than why  
don't you use the dragonballs," Vegita said jokingly while smirking.  
  
But we all know Gokou, "Vegita, thats a great idea," Gokou said, totaly oblivious that Vegita meant  
it as a joke.  
  
Gohan started to like the idea himself, "Thats not a bad idea though," unlike his father, knowing full well  
what Vegita intended.  
  
"Hay, Gohan, go tell your brother to meet us at home, you can tell Videl to come along too.  
Hmmm, Oh, and don't tell anyone other than your brother about why we need the dragonballs. Okay?"  
Gokou cheerfully stated to his older son.  
  
"Hai Tousan," Gohan replied. He then left to take a shower and find Goten.  
  
"Thanks Vegita your a true friend," Gokou said while patting Vegita on the back. Unknowingly  
making him more enraged with each pat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thats all for this part, the next will be up in no time. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:I don't own dragonballz  
  
NOTE:In case you haven't noticed, all full blooded Sai-jins have names based on vegetables, whether  
it the name of the vegetable is in English or not. I saidthat just in case you were wondering where   
I got the weird names from.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan left in search of his younger brother to tell him about the news. Vegita left calling them bakas  
for taking his comment seriously. He then went to go train in the gravity room as usual. Gokou   
decided he would borrow the dragon radar from Bulma. He decided he would fly.  
  
"I can't wait," he said to himself cheerfully. He flew as fast as he could to get to the Capsule Corp.  
building. When he finally got there he knocked on the door vigorously. After a few minutes he was  
greeted by his two sons, Videl, and Trunks.  
  
"Did Gohan tell you what we were planning?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Before Gohan answered he noticed something that both Trunks and Goten had in their hands. He asked,  
"Why do you two need to bring cameras."  
  
They both looked suprised. Then Goten spoke up, "Ummm, we want to take pictures of Shenlong.  
Right Trunks?"   
  
"Yea, thats right Goten. We never seen him so we want to make the moment special," Trunks replied  
While his eyes were looking around furiously trying to think up of an answer.   
  
"Okay, whatever you say," Videl said while both she and Gohan looked at each other, not believing a  
word that they said. They knew they were lying through their teeth. Everyone, including Videl, knew that  
those two were always up to something.  
  
"Hai Tousan, I asked Bulma if we could borrow her dragon radar. I didn't tell her why, though.  
I said it was a suprise," Gohan said. He new exactly why he didn't tell her. She would refuse to let anymore  
sai-jins on the planet in fear that they would all be like Vegita. He would tell her after they made the wish.  
  
"Okaycomeonletsgo," Gokou said almost too fast to be able to hear. He took the dragon radar and  
flew off before any of them realized what happened.  
  
Before they could catch up with him, however, an angry Vegita came out of Capsule Corp.   
looking ready to kill. But the thing that caught everyone's eyes the most were Vegita's hair.  
  
"What. Have. You. Done. With my HAIR?!!!" Vegita roared, pointing to his newly acquired  
jungle green hair.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks picked up their cameras and started snapping away. Before they met up with Gohan  
and Videl Trunks told his best friend about how in private, Bulma always called Vegita Veggie-chan.  
and those two thought he should better play the part. They replaced his hair spray with green spray paint.  
  
"But your name is Veggie-chan. Shouldn't some part of your body be green?" Trunks asked while he and   
Goten ran for their lives laughing the entire time.  
  
"We'll catch up with you guys later, go find Tousan," Goten said while starting to fly away.  
  
The two teenagers sweat dropped. They were still trying to hold in their laughter. They then shook their  
heads and flew off after Gokou.  
-------------------------------  
After two hours Gokou and crew found all but one of the dragonballs. Luckily Trunks and Goten escaped  
Vegita's rath after forty minutes of running. Videl was the one who was watching the radar.  
  
"I found the last one, but it's moving," Videl announced to the group.  
  
"So, we can just ask if we can have it," Gokou said, not a shred of eagerness left his body during the search.  
  
They flew over to the area where the blip was and were suprised where it stopped.  
  
"It stopped at my house, dad must have found it and decided to keep it for me," Videl wondered out loud.  
  
But who they found holding the ball really suprised them. Buu was sitting with Mr. Satan watching t.v.  
trying to eat it.  
  
"Buu," Trunks spoke up. "We need that, please, don't eat it."  
  
"You can have it, tastes bad anyway," Majin Buu told Trunks. He gave the ball to th pint-sized warrior.  
  
"The next time we make a wish we'll ask for enough candy to fill a stadium. Then you me and Goten can all  
have some together," said Trunks, reassuring Buu.  
  
"Really, you are so kind."   
  
Videl said to her father, "By, papa."  
  
"By, come home as soon as you can," he replied.  
  
They all flew back to the Son's house. They decided that if they were to close then Chi Chi might try to stop  
them. They placed the dragonballs about a hundred yards away.  
  
"Tousan, you know we forgot to tell Kaasan what we were doing," Goten explained to his father.  
  
"I know, the reason I didn't tell her is because she would automatically say no. I have been waiting for a   
moment like this for a long time, I didn't want to waste my time explaining to Chi Chi," Gokou said,   
suprising everyone.  
  
'He wants to meet his family bad enough to disobey Kaasan. If it was anything else he would ask her first.  
He truly wants to meet his family,' Gohan thought to himself. He then heard his father's voice.  
  
"Come forth, Shenlong."   
  
Everyone except Gokou and Gohan looked up at the Eternal Dragon in awe.  
  
Shenlong's voice boomed throughout the landscape, "Which of you five has a wish to fulfill? Speak your wish."  
  
"Shenlong, I would like all of my relatives that died in the destruction of Planet Vegita to be brought back  
to life," Gokou yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Your wish is granted. I bid you farewell.'' With that, Shenlong disapeered into the dragonballs and they   
quickly dispersed. Before them now were seven unfamiliar sai-jins, one extremely angry Radditz, and a   
Gokou lookalike.  
  
"Kakarotto, what is the meaning of this," the angry looking Radditz asked. Everyone could have sworn he looked  
just like Vegita minus the vein.  
  
"Tousan, why does that man look like you?" All of the new sai-jins looked right at Goten, who is the one that  
asked the question while pointing at the Gokou lookalike.  
  
"Thats because I am his father," all who were previously looking at Goten now were looking at the Gokou  
lookalike.  
  
"Bardock, you had another brat and didn't tell us?" The one who said that looked just like those two   
except for the hair.  
  
"Stop ignoring my question Kakarotto and tell us why we are hear," the angry Radditz demanded.  
  
"Well you see I just wanted t...."  
  
"Gokou, dinners ready," Chi Chi yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Hmmm wonder who those people are,  
must be more of his friends. I'll probably have to make more just for them.' She let out a mental sigh then   
started to turn around until she saw a man who looked just like Gokou then she almost fainted. 'I am just   
seeing things. Chi Chi, you're not crazy.' She then walked back inside the house.  
  
Gokou completely forgot what he was going to say. He flew as fast as they could to his home. Videl and   
the three demi-Sai-jins tried as best as they could to catch up. They tried to bring him back but failed   
miserably. But it only took a few seconds for them to make it there.  
  
All of the ressurected Sai-jins looked at each other. Then every one looked right at Radditz.  
  
Bardock said to his older son, "Brat, why didn't you tell me you met Kakarotto before when we met in hell."  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't like what he has become," he replied.  
  
"And what has he become?"  
  
"He denounced all that is sai-jin, he preferred to stay with the humans than to join me, Vegita, and the baka  
Nappa," Radditz asked, still angry that his sparring match was interrupted.  
  
One of the other sai-jins spoke, ''I wonder what his powerlevel is, if he is the Legendary Super Sai-jin."  
  
"Then check, baka," A female Sai-jin that looked just like Radditz said.  
  
He glared at her. He was the only one that he a scouter on them. He then pressed the button on his scouter.  
It exploded as soon as he pressed the button.  
  
All nine Sai-jins looked at him in shock. He recovered in a few seconds. "Brother, I didn't even get a number."  
  
"Yunion, can the number be that high?"  
  
Radditz spoke up, "The earth warriors have the ability to raise and lower their power as they please," all   
of the Sai-jins looked at him like he was crazy, "They did that when I fought them many years ago."  
  
"That means that he isn't even at his best and he already destroyed the scouter," he said while not looking  
at anything in particular in thought.  
  
"We might as well find out what we are doing here," another sai-jin said.  
  
"Kakarotto will hopefully tell us," a different Sai-jin that looked like a splitting image of the other one said.  
  
After it was decided to go after Gokou they flew inside of his house but were automatically scolded by Chi Chi  
as soon as they all stepped inside.  
  
"You should of at least taken off your boots before walking in you're bring in mud."  
  
The one called Yunion was about to blast her to oblivion but was stopped by Bardock.  
  
"Don't be a fool. You know how Kakarotto's power destroyed your scouter before you even got a number. Do you   
really want to see his rath?" Bardock asked concerned about his brother. He always had to make sure he didn't  
do anything stupid. Chi Chi pretended not to notice. She knew they were Sai-jins but she was trying not to  
stare at their tails too long. But she constantly looked at Bardock. He noticed this too but decided not too  
say anything.   
  
They followed Chi Chi (Kakarotto's mate as they preferred to call her) to the kitchen where they found four   
Sai-jins consuming food at an enormous rate and one frail looking girl eating at not even a tenth of their pace.  
  
"Hey I didn't think you would come after a few minutes," a cheerful Gokou said.  
  
They all looked at him in suprise. 'Is he that powerful to not be concerned at what we do. He knows full well  
what our species did as an ocupation.' Radditz stood there still in wonder, not at all realizing that he was   
the only one still standing.  
  
"Sit down brat," Bardock told his son. He was brought back to reality imidiatly and sat down at the large  
table. Everone didn't care to notice the fact that they were cramped up. Everyone that is, except the only   
humans there, Videl and Chi Chi. Videl felt extremely uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Chi Chi was   
spending so much time scolding ALL of the Sai-jins that she almost forgot about it. The new Sai-jins were trying  
best they could to ignore her. They were not doing so good. Finally Radditz couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Dammit woman, would you shut UUUUUPP," everyone winced, he turned to Gokou, "Kakarotto, how can you  
let this weakling boss you around like that?"  
  
"I don't know, she has some kind of power over everyone, even Vegita is a little scared of her."  
  
"Nani." They all said in unison.  
  
"You talk about the King as if he were an equal. I he was allied with you but you should not talk about   
him in such a way, even if you are the Super Sai-jin. You should refer to him as King Vegita.  
  
Everyone laughed (including Chi Chi) except all of the new Sai-jins.   
  
Trunks spoke up, "My tousan says that all the time, no one listens to him."  
  
They all looked at him in shock. One of the Sai-jins asked rather loudly to Gokou, "This purple haired   
monstrosity is Prince Vegita's brat?"  
  
"So what if my hair is purple, I get it from mom's side of the family. They all have weird colored hair."  
  
"And Tousans' not the only one who can go Super Sai-jin. Look," little Goten said. All of the Sai-jins looked   
right at the mini Gokou. Everyone else were back to eating. Goten stood up and walked away from the table   
then powered up. All of the Sai-jins looked down at him in awe. Chi Chi didn't like it though.  
  
''Goten, how dare you do that at the table. Sit down right NOW," Chi Chi roared.  
  
"Hai, Kaasan." He then sat down as if nothing happened and continued his food consumption.  
  
"How is this possible. How many of you do that," a different Sai-jin asked.  
  
Gohan completely ignored the question and asked, "What are your names?"  
  
Radditz decided to answer him, "You already know me, that is Bardock," pointing to the Gokou lookalike,  
"that is his mate, Produt" pointing to the female Radditz lookalike. "They are Galic and Tomto, my cousins,"   
pointing to two short young male Sai-jins with hair that seem to want to be everywhere at once, "and they  
are Yunion and Cellerryuu," pointing to two Sai-jins, one tall, one short, the female was the shorter.   
  
"They aremates and the two brats you saw earlier are theirs. All of our family are tall, and as you can see that  
woman," pointing to Cellerryuu, "is not related to us by blood. And lastly, those are my other two aunts Beatsu  
and Kumbercer." Radditz said while pointing to two, very tall, identical, angry looking women.  
  
While Radditz was telling Gohan, Chi Chi, Videl, and the little demi-Sai-jins listened to the explanation. Gokou  
on the other hand told his family how and why they were alive. He also heard a similar explanation about his  
relatives from his mother Produt.  
  
"So, dragonballs huh, strange name. But I have to tell you that our family, like many other Sai-jin families,   
don't get along to well," Bardock told his son.  
  
"Why not?" Gokou asked.  
  
"Well in short. We all hate each other, for one reason or another. I hate your mother, for example, because  
she is like you, she denounced all that is Sai-jin, other fighting. Yunion hates me because I always watch over  
his stupidity. I hate him because I always HAVE to watch over his stupidity. He almost killed your mate  
when we walked in. If I didn't stop him, she would be dead by now."  
  
Gokou then gave a death glare to his uncle. Who, if it weren't for his Sai-jin pride, would pee in his pants  
right there and then.  
  
"My two sisters hate me for a reason that I am still oblivious to still to this day."  
  
They both in perfect unison crossed their arms and gave him a death glare. They both turned their heads and   
smiled evilly at Gokou. He was visibly scared. He quickly recovered and returned the glare.  
  
"My sister in law hates my other two sisters for trying to kill her when they first met."  
  
Gokou looked at him questioningly with a goofy looking face. Bardock shook his head silently saying 'don't ask'.  
Gokou was starting to doubt if bring them back was a good idea. He then got a good idea (in his mind).  
  
"I know, I can get all of you to like each other, or at least tolerate each other," Gokou said cheerfully, but lost   
some cheerfullness after he said the second part of the sentence.  
  
"HA, you expect to make us get along, HAHAHA," one of the identical twins laughed, "I'll tell you what, if you  
manage to get your two parents to like each other we will then get Yunion to like Bardock and we will tolerate  
your father."  
  
The other twin laughed even harder. 'Is that Beatsu or Kumbercer,' Gokou thought.  
  
By this time, everyone was listening to their conversation.  
  
Gohan then asked the two twins, "How do we tell the two of you apart."  
  
"I honestly don't know. We both look EXACTLY the same and have the same angry demeanor that almost every  
Sai-jin has," one of them replied.  
  
"Can I ask where we are going to stay. We can't all stay in here," Cellerryuu asked.  
  
Videl choked up her fear and decided to speak up, "Gokou has some Capsule Houses for you to stay in."  
  
"Caps......." Bardock was unable to finish because of extreamly loud knocking at the door. Goten and Trunks  
went to go get it.  
  
When they opened the door, however, they imidiatly regreted it. A green haired Vegita grabbed the two by their  
collars and took them outside. He then procceded to beat the life out of the two children. All of the people inside  
the house were by a window watching the "fight". The "fighting" was over rather quickly. Vegita then walked back   
inside the Son's house with a self satisfied smirk. He threw the two beaten up boys in the hallway. He then  
left without saying a word, leaving as quickly as he came. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z  
-------------------------------------------------  
It has been a day since Gokou has met his family. They are all living in a capsule house  
right next to the Son's home. Trunks told his mother the "good" news about Gokou's family   
being brought back to life. He also told her about how Vegita beat the life out of him and his  
best friend, and of course he left out what he did to get him mad in the first place. Vegita was  
sentenced to sleep on the couch for a week.   
  
Vegita's hair took three hours of scrubbing to finally retun to it's original color. He made sure   
Bulma didn't see him, or he would never hear the end of it. He came to the decision that if   
he told her about what Trunks did he would get off too easy. Vegita vowed revenge. He told   
his son that he would think up of a punishment soon enough, he wanted it to be special.   
(to know what the hell I am talking about read part two)  
  
He did, however, tell Chi Chi Goten's part in the prank. To say the least, she was not pleased.  
  
"He did WHAT," she roared.  
  
Vegita winced. Her enourmous lung power hurt Vegita's sensitive ears. 'Baka Jr. is going to  
going to get it.' He thought about all of the different punishments Chi Chi probably has in store  
for him. That made him regret telling her. 'Maybe telling her was a mistake, I know Trunks   
was the mastermind. There is no way in hell that baka son of Kakarotto could have thought up   
of something so ingenious. OOOOHHHHH WELL.'  
  
"Where is Baka Senior, the real reason I came hear is to get a good spar." Vegita said while  
trying to feel for Gokou's ki. "Ah, there he is, remember to punish that brat of your's." With that  
he flew off spar with Gokou.  
  
"Baka Se.... WHAT DID YOU CALL MY HUSBAND?" It was too late, Vegita was already out of   
view.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Galic was relentless. He never let his twin get so much as a second to breathe.  
  
All of the Sai-jins except Bardock's twin sisters were in a valley watching Galic and Tomto's  
sparring match. Their parents were just watching rooting for their favorite child respectably.  
Bardock, Gokou, and Gohan were debating who out of the two twins were stronger. They were  
still debating after two hours. After four or five minutes they always changed their minds. Both  
kids were good.  
  
"Tomto is obviously losing the fight but Galic is constantly leaving himself open. Everytime  
he does that, his brother always takes advantage." Gohan said to his father conscerning an   
earlier comment.  
  
They would have continued arguing for quite a while but Vegita touched down on the grass  
right next to Radditz.   
  
"Kakarotto, I want to spar," he said wearing his customary scowl. Radditz, Gohan, and Gokou  
were used to it by now, so it left them unfazed. The rest of them, however, were slightly afraid,  
although they never showed it.  
  
"Okay," replied Gokou in his usual cheerful manner. Radditz and Yunion looked at him in   
disgust. Bardock tried not to acknowledge it. Gohan, being used to it and being slightly   
cheerful himself, didn't notice it and was wondering what was wrong with everyone.  
  
"Allow me watch the rest of this match first."  
  
"No problem, I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
The spar was finished as soon as Gokou said that. Tomto came out the victor. Gokou and   
Vegita flew a bit away so not to tear up the landscape around the Son's house.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
After two weeks Gokou and his sons still couldn't get his family to like each other. The only  
times they seemed to get together were sparring matches and meals. Gokou finally got used   
to being called Kakarotto and no longer corrected them.   
  
Chi Chi's food budget shot through the roof so she has to borrow money from Bulma now.   
The only real good thing that came out of them coming was the fact that Beatsu and Yunion   
are working at a local Burger Queen. Since Sai-jins have no real need for money other than for  
food (and Chi Chi provides plenty of that), they give it all to her. Not only does she get more  
than enough money from her super rich friend, but from the money that Burger Queen pays  
weekly for its employees, she has enough money to buy herself six new sets of jewelry. She  
now wears a new set of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earings for each day of the week.  
  
The only reason the two Sai-jins work is because they started to get bored with just sparring  
and eating (don't get me wrong, they still love that life). The rest of them however were still  
happy (as much as a Sai-jin can be) with their new lives. Most just hated who they came back  
with.   
  
Galic and Tomto though became friends with Goten and Trunks. They found the fact that they  
could mess with "King" Vegita and only come out with major bruises intruiging. Radditz refuses   
to so much as be within a few miles with anyone unless he was eating or sparring. The only   
person he gets along with is, suprisingly, Gohan. They spar quite often and Gohan is constantly   
teaching him tricks with his ki that he has used since he was a kid. The one thing Gohan's   
uncle has the most trouble with is locating people by their ki. Right now they are in a small  
valley practicing.  
  
"Remember, reach out with your own ki until you find someone, anyones ki." Gohan slowly  
instructed the impatient warrior.  
  
"SHUT UP, I am losing my concentration with your babbling," Radditz said angrly to his teacher.  
  
He finally gave up after twenty minutes. He punched a crater with a growl.  
  
"Hey, calm down, you can't expect to get it after only half an hour. At least you learned how to   
conceal your ki yesterday.  
  
Radditz growled at him and flew off, leaving a suprised Gohan standing there scratching the  
back of his head like an idiot.  
-------------------------------------------------  
'Finally I have willing subjects that will do anything I please. That brat will get his soon.'   
Vegita thought while staring at his son. He was supposed to be eating his dinner but was  
spending so much time thinking about different punishments for Trunks that he wasn't even  
that hungry (scary thought). "He'll never know hits him," Vegita said out loud by accident.  
  
"VEGITA, stop scaring Trunks and eat your dinner," barked Bulma.  
  
What he said next scared all of them, "It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway."   
  
Both his wife and son stared at him in utter shock. They both looked at each other with   
concern on their faces. He walked away talking to himself about how Trunks was a dead man.  
  
"Trunks, what did you do to your father," Bulma asked conscerned for Trunks' safety.  
He told her everything about Vegita's hair, to the beating he and Goten got (the first time he   
told her it was the watered down version), to how Vegita is bitter that he had to sleep on the   
couch for a week.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll try to make sure he doesn't try to extract revenge," she said while unsuccess-  
fully trying not to laugh. She was laughing for a few more minutes while Trunks was eating  
not stopping at all. She finally regained control of her body and stopped just when her son was  
got done his seven course meal. She stopped him from leaving while still giggling.  
  
"Oh Trunks, can I see some of the pictures."  
------------------------------------------------------  
Galic and Tomto couldn't wait to see Trunks again. They always loved the fact that he and   
Goten thought up of new pranks everytime they were together. Of course it was always Trunks  
who thinks up of the idea in the first place, but Goten normally adds on to it and does most of  
the physical labor. They wanted so much to tell someone about the different ideas that those  
two think up but either no one will listen or too they are afraid of Vegita's rath.  
  
All of the Sai-jins were eating at the dinner table. Chi Chi was eating in the living room. Every  
few minutes she would have to go to the kitchen and check up on them. The constant clattering  
of all of her jewelry was starting to annoy Cellerryuu, who was the only saiyan that was   
eating at slow enough pace to care.  
  
"I don't understand why women on this world wear such things," she stated flatly.  
  
Chi Chi frowned, "It's because it makes look pretty, and because their shiny," she said while  
gazing at her 24k gold bracelet.  
  
"You wear such things only to make yourself favorable to the opposite sex? You already have  
a mate," she explained while pointing at Gokou. He was too busy consuming as much food as  
possible to care. Chi Chi decided not to argue, gave everyone more food, and left to finish her  
dinner.  
  
Galic, who was sitting right next to Gokou, tapped Goten on the shoulder and asked, "What are  
you planning to do to Vegita today?"  
  
Goten shook his head, "We have to wait a week. If we try something now he'll be twice as mad.  
Plus we only mess with him weekly because he can get really, really, really mad. If we messed   
with him all the time then he would have killed us off a long time ago. And he is still really mad   
that he had to sleep on the couch. And he told my Kaasan what me and Trunks-kun did now  
my Kaasan told me I can't play with Trunks-kun for a few days."  
  
Tomto, who was listening to the conversation, decided to add his two cents, "That's really  
smart. 'Cuz I remember when you showed us the picture when his hair was green, I could've  
sworn the vein on his head was going to pop out."  
  
Goten and Galic nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
"But you know, me and Trunks did have an idea we wanted to try for a long time, but we needed  
more people. We didn't bother to ask Gohan and Videl, they would just say we were crazy."  
  
"Tell us we want to help." Galic said while his brother nodded.  
  
"Well by the time we have all of the materials Vegita shouldn't be as angry and I should be  
off punishment. First we need......................." Goten explained their plan while the two twins  
listened on intently.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan was sitting there listening to their entire conversation. He decided to leave before he  
heard the rest of Goten and Trunks' plan. Gohan wanted no part of it.   
  
He walked to the livingroom with a glass of lemonade and sat down with his mom on the couch.  
They watched t.v. silently for about ten minutes until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it Kaasan," Gohan told his mother while jogging to the door, drink still in hand.   
When he opened the door he was happy to see who was on the other side of it.  
  
"Hi, Videl-san."  
  
"Hi Gohan-kun."  
  
They just stood there awkwardly for a minute until Videl asked, "Uh, Gohan-kun, can I come in."  
  
"Huhohsure," he said too fast for Videl to understand. He let her in and scratched the back of  
his head while smiling sheepishly.  
  
Chi Chi, who was witnessing the whole thing, was watching with amusement. 'Gohan is   
growing up so fast,' she thought to herself while sighing. "When are you two going to get   
married." Chi Chi said out loud dreamily by accident. 'Oops.'  
  
Gohan, who was about to swallow a sip of lemonade, instead spit it all out from shock. All of   
the liquid landed right on Videl's shirt. He quickly took the bottom of his shirt and tried in vain  
to dry the liquid. There were many things he didn't seem to realize however. 1) His hands were   
ligering around Videls chest. 2) Everyone that were previously eating are now watching   
him. 3) Videls look of shock and anger. And 4) He failed to notice that Majin Buu and Videl's   
father, Mr. Satan were right behind her the entire time.....................  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
That is all for now. Please review. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
---------------------------------------  
Gohan finally started to stir. He made a few moans and attempted to sit up but immidiatly  
regreted it. Chi Chi, Videl, and Kumbercer looked away from the soaps they were watching.  
Chi Chi and Videl walked over to him and helped Gohan get on his feet.  
  
"Kaasan, what happened. The last thing I remember was cleaning Videl-san's shirt then waking  
up here."  
  
Chi Chi needed all of her will power to keep from laughing right in his face. "Well you see....."  
  
She explained how that everyone was watching him "clean" Videl's shirt, and to them it looked  
like he was just touching her breasts. And Mr. Satan and his friend Buu were right behind her  
watching the entire time. Mr. Satan was so angry he pummeled poor Gohan out of pure rage.  
Of course, Gohan was not powered up or else it wouldn't have hurt. Videl stayed at the Son's  
house because she was sorry about the beating he took. They put him in his bed so he could   
recover during the night, but brought him downstairs next to the couch so they could   
watch their soaps and keep an eye on him.  
  
Gohan blushed,"Videl-san, you know that I would not ever try............"  
  
"It's okay, you already got your punishment, just make sure your hands never find there way  
there again....."  
  
"Until your married." Chi Chi interrupted. She looked at the two with hearts in her eyes. They  
blushed and looked away. Kumbercer was watching this in amusement until a loud knock was   
heard at the door. Gohan choked up his fear and made his way over to the door cautiously.   
When he opened up the door he was greeted with a grunt from Vegita.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegita, but Tousan is with Goten at the candy store, he's gonna be awhile."  
  
"I am not hear to spar with that baka. I came to talk to the Sai-jins."  
  
Gohan looked puzzeled, "Most of them are in a field a few miles away. Why do you want to talk  
with them anyway?"  
  
"None of your business, baka." With that, he flew away searching for Gokou's disfunctional  
family.  
----------------------------------------  
They finally got the perfect person to train them. Majin Buu was teaching all of the Sai-jins how  
to conceal their ki, excluding Radditz. He learned how to do from Gohan two days ago. He was   
just giving them pointers that Buu missed. After they all learned how to do that they gave Buu  
a BIG bag of chocolate bars and other various sweets. He happily left to Mr. Satan's house to   
enjoy his payment.  
  
Bardock regarded his oldest son, "Are you sure he will train us just for some candy everytime."  
  
"Kakarotto's loud mate told me he would do almost anything for sweets," came his reply.  
  
Produt decided to join the conversation, "Why not just ask Kakarotto or his two sons, or even  
King Vegita?"  
  
"Shut up, woman, no one said you could talk. Why are you even here, I thought you be mingling  
with earth women and absorbing the culture." Bardock regarded his wife with scorn.  
  
She completly ignored him and looked at her son. "Vegita spends almost all of his time in the   
gravity room and won't let anyone in unless they pose some type of challenge in a spar. Gohan  
has to start school, Kakarotto is too annoying, and his younger brat doesn't have enough  
experience too teach," came Radditz's reply.  
  
"Well now, looks like I have a proposition for you all," all of the Sai-jins looked behind them to   
see a smirking Vegita behind them. The two young twins looked up from their wrestling match.  
---------------------------------------  
"Welcome to Burger Queen, where we treat you like royalty," said Beatsu with a fake smile. A  
large slob walked up to the counter.  
  
He was scanning all of the possible choices for a minute until he finally came to a decision.  
  
"Ummm, can I get two #5's and a #3. And two shakes." He said with a disgusting smile on his   
face. Beatsu tried unsuccessfully to look around him. She was looking for the rest of his family.  
Their were only three customers in the store and they were all eating and none of them looked  
at all related to the man.  
  
"Is that all for you?" Beatsu tried her best not to laugh. She knew most humans eat not even a  
tenth of what Sai-jins typically have during a meal. 'This man looks like eating at Sai-jin   
proportions has taken a toll on his body. I can NOT allow this to continue.'  
  
"I am sorry, but we ran out off all of that, all we have left is the Caeser Salad." She quickly point-  
ed to a plastic container that held the salad.  
  
"But what about all of the burgers right next it?" The man asked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? You are seeing things. The salad costs less anyway."  
  
The man left in anger. She was shocked. 'Doesn't that man realize what he is doing to himself.'  
----------------------------------------  
Yunion was having a bad day. 'If one more baka earthling tells me that the drive through speaker  
needs to get fixed, I swear I'll..........' Before he could finish the thought he heard the beap that  
alerts him of another customer.   
  
He puts his mouth up to the mike and says his rehearsed line. "Welcome to Burger Queen,  
where we treat you like royalty," he said flatly. To the people in the driveway it sounded more  
like static than words.  
  
"Hey man you....."  
  
'He better not say what I think he's about to say.'  
  
".....need to get....."  
  
'This is not the time.'  
  
".....these speakers....."  
  
'I swear, if he says it.'  
  
".....fixed."  
  
'Thats it.'  
  
He kicked open the wall surrounding the drive through window and calmly walked around the  
resturant. Yunion then stalked over to the car and tore off the driver side door. All of the other  
people in the car begged him to leave them alone. (Yunion). He then threw the driver out of the  
car. (Brother, you baka). Yunion had no intention to hurt the rest of the passengers. (Get up).  
He picked up the man and created a small ki ball in his hand. (Baka, no sleeping on the job).  
Yunion inserted it in the man's abdomen, then watched in delight as the man disintergrated  
into nothingness.  
  
"YUNION, WAKE UP." His sister yelled into his ear. He woke up and gave his younger sister a   
glare that could melt ice.  
  
"I was having the best dream I have EVER had since I came to this Kami-forsaken dimension.  
And you just HAD to ruin it." His sister just shrugged and returned to the counter.  
  
They then both got back to work at their boring job.  
---------------------------------------------  
"So Tousan got all of your relatives to make sure I don't pull any pranks on him." Trunks repeated  
after Galic and Tomto told him what his father had planned.  
  
Both twins nodded. Then Galic said, "He even let all of us use the gravity chamber, but he told  
us if we mess up and you manage to pull a prank on him then we can't use it anymore."  
  
"We really like it, we don't want to lose it," said his twin.  
  
"I could just ask Kaasan to make you guys a new gravity chamber during dinner," the two twins'   
eyes lit up.  
  
"Our family would really appreciate it." Tomto said while his brother nodded in agreement.  
  
"Until then we need to just gather the supplies, and we can wait until the new gravity chamber is  
almost finished to put our plan into action. I'll have to tell Goten our change in plans." Both boys  
nodded.  
---------------------------------------------  
Son Gokou and Son Goten walked up to the counter at the candy store. Gokou was planning to  
use some of the extra money that Chi Chi had given him. He then spoke one of the two  
employees.  
  
"Hello, can I please thirty choclate bars for me and forty oatmeal cookies for my son here."  
  
Both of the workers looked at him in shock. They then looked back at each other.  
  
"Um you see about two hours ago three people came in asking for all of the candy we had. One  
looked just like you, another had hair that reached down to his knees, and the last one looked...  
weird. He was pink and wore a stupid cape," one of them explained.  
  
Goten looked at his father with a sad expression on his face, "Tousan, does that mean we can't  
get any candy."  
  
"Yes, Goten. I guess so." He said with a mixture of sadness and fright on his face.  
---------------------------------------------  
"Veggie-chan, come over. I have to show you something." Bulma said to her husband in a   
seductive tone. Vegita didn't care about the fact that she had called him by his "pet" name, his  
mind was on other things.  
  
He just came from the gravity room so he was extremely tired. Although he completely forgot  
about it when he went to their room and found his naked wife lying on the bed, right when he  
was wondering if Bulma would be up to it tonight.  
  
"You read my mind, woman." With that he jumped on the bed right next to her. He was wearing  
his trademark smirk.  
  
"Now I have a suprise. Close your eyes." Vegita gladly did as she said. She took a picture out   
from under her pillow. She still found the fact that he had greem hair funny. Bulma then held  
the pictures up to his face.  
  
"You can open up your eyes now." She said while holding in a giggle. He opened up his eyes.  
'The look on his face is priceless.'  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE," Vegita roared. Then the realization hit him, "TRUNKS."  
----------------------------------------------  
Next part: Vegita gets his revenge and Chi Chi tries to kill Produt. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
-----------------------------------------  
"Kakarotto?" Bardock called to his son. They were sitting down on the couch watching a sumo   
wrestling match.  
  
"Hmmmm," Gokou replied with his usual happy, cheerful demeanor.  
  
"Why do you wear the same blue fighting gi all of the time?"  
  
Gokou then took a second to think for an answer, "Because it's weighted, it's constant training for  
my muscles. And you always wear the same armor all of the time."  
  
"But when I still worked for Freeza I changed my armor every day and always got it cleaned. And   
why don't you wear armor?"  
  
He shrugged, "Never thought about it. This not my only one though. I have about ten more gi tops   
and I have too many navy blue pants and sashes to count. I still have a few orange gi's if you want  
one."  
  
"Can I have a pair?"  
  
"Sure, but we might as well go to the mall right now to get some for you and me. I run out fast."  
  
Bardock turned off the t.v. and they both left. When they finally got to the store in the mall almost  
all of the gi's were sold out except the orange kind Gokou changed from, his new one (you know, the  
one he wears at the end of Dragonball Z and all through GT) and a few green gi's. Bardock decided  
to get the ones his son wears. They bought all of the remaining pairs and made their way back home.  
-----------------------------------------  
After school started once again for Trunks, he met the girl of his dreams in one of his classes.  
They always spent time together after school. She was nine, the same age as him. After school  
one day he walked her over to his house. He wanted to show her all the neat stuff he had in his  
room.  
  
As they walked in the door Trunks asked her, "Rachel, you thirsty or somethin'."  
  
"Can I have a glass of orange juice?" She asked in the sweetest voice possible.  
  
"Okay, no problem, you can sit down and wait here and watch some t.v." he quickly left to meet her  
request. On the way he ran past Vegita who was reading a book, he couldn't tell what. He greeted   
his father quickly and continued on his way to the kitchen.  
----------------------------------------  
Vegita waited until he saw his son round one of the houses' numerous corners. He then walked up   
to Trunks' friend who was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon. He sat down at the other end of   
the couch with the photo album still in his hand. 'That boy will rue the day he dared cross me.' He   
smirked at that thought.  
  
"Hello little girl, what's your name?" He said in a voice that as close to joyful, happy, and gentle as  
it could ever possibly could get.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rachel. Are you Trunks' tousan? What's your name?"  
  
"Yes I am. My name is Vegita."  
  
"Vegita? That's such a silly name. HeHeHeHe," she said in a cute little voice.  
  
'Silly, huh. You are lucky I need you alive, brat.' He swallowed up his pride, put on a fake smile and   
said, "Do you want to see some pictures of Trunks last birthday party."  
  
"Sure." She replied cheerfully.  
  
He opened up the book with an evil grin on his face. First he showed her a five card set that showed  
him eating an entire cake. Each one showed, to its fullest, how much of a pig a Sai-jin can be. She   
looked on in disgust. Vegita had on a look of pure joy.  
  
"Oooo, and this is when the ice-cream cake gave him the runs." That picture was taken by Bulma as   
he was sitting on the toilet.  
  
"And this is my absolute favorite. Trunks had just a little too much to drink. Now, didn't he?" He   
asked her while pointing to a picture of Trunks with a big wet stain on the front of his pants. This   
triggered the intended reaction that he wanted from the girl.  
  
"Hahahahahahhahaha," she laughed on and on.   
  
Trunks heard the laughter from the kitchen as he was about to leave. His eyes widened in   
realization, 'Oh, no. Tousan!' He ran as fast as he could to the livingroom. When he finally got  
there he watched in horror as Vegita showed Rachel, one by one, all of Trunks' embarrassing   
pictures from his last birthday party. 'No, not my birthday pictures.'  
  
Vegita turned around and smirked to his son. Rachel didn't notice because she was too busy   
laughing. Vegita regarded his son, "Why hello, Trunks. Come on in and join us."  
  
Trunks' eyes were fixed on Rachel, who was still laughing. She looked around and finally noticed him.  
She looked right into his eyes, and continued laughing.  
  
Trunks looked back at his father with water starting to collect in his eyes. He gazed at his father in  
shock, "H-h-how c-could you?"  
  
"This is what you get. You embarrass me infront of my woman, I embarrass you infront of yours,"  
Vegita finished with a sneer.  
  
Rachel continued laughing. Both Trunks and Rachel had tears rolling down their eyes, but for two  
completely different reasons. Finally, he could no longer take anymore. He ran upstairs to his   
room with drops of water hitting the floor the entire way.  
--------------------------------------  
Bardock was looking at his new training gi in the mirror. He liked it more than his armor. If it wasn't  
for the scar on the left side of face, it would be near to impossible to tell the difference between   
him and his son who was standing right next to him.  
  
He was about to comment on how much he liked it but forgot what he was going to say when Chi Chi   
yelled into the door of the capsule house, "Dinner's ready." They ran out the door to fast to be able  
to be seen by Chi Chi.  
  
When the two Sai-jins made it to the table their food was already prepared and the rest of their   
family was already scarfing the food down. Chi Chi sat down in the livingroom and started to eat  
her food. She was watching tapes of some of the soaps she missed. Bulma always tapes them for  
her friend.  
  
Even though Gokou and Bardock started to eat ten minutes after the rest of the Sai-jins, they were  
already overtaking them. When they were done, everyone started talking about the days events.  
None were really that important, except the one about Trunks.  
  
"He called me up about half hour ago. He said that Vegita-san showed some girl he liked pictures   
from his birthday party." Gokou and Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"How could he, that was Trunks most embarrassing day of his life," Gokou stated. Both of his sons  
nodded.  
  
"When I was talking to him on the phone, he was sniffling. I could tell he was crying. When Bulma   
gets home Vegita is going to be in trouble." Goten told the two.  
  
Gohan then explained to Goten, "NOW you know why me and Videl always make sure we are never  
near you two whenever you decide to pull those pranks. Even though that was a cruel thing for  
Vegita to do, you should have known better than to make him angry."  
  
Goten nodded and got up to leave. Bardock was bored with sitting down listening to everyone else's  
conversations. He decided to leave as well. When he passed by his mate gave her a quick glare and  
continued on his way. Chi Chi walked in at the same and saw the display of anger and decided that  
she needed to talk to Produt about it.  
  
"Um Produt, what's wrong between you and Gokou, haven't you gotten along with him?" Chi Chi  
queried. She now was looking at Bardock. He was standing up with his arms crossed watching t.v.  
with Goten. The right side his face was facing the two women concealing the scar on the other side.  
Chi Chi thought to herself, 'He looks so angry, what's the matter between the two of them.'  
  
"You mean that baka? That's no......." Produt was never able to finish her sentence.  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere a whole armories' worth of weapons were now resting in Chi Chi's hands,  
strapped to her back and shoulders, or hanging from her waist. 'That is the last time someone calls  
my husband a baka.' She knows that Gokou is not dumb. He seems that way, but he isn't. He just  
happens to lack everyday common sense. She was just tired of that one word always being the first  
one that comes to mind whenever someone wants to describe him.  
  
"MY HUSBAND IS NOT A BAKA," Chi Chi's voice alone was enough to scare Gokou's mother.   
  
Even though Produt could take Chi Chi in a fight, she has never seen any of the earth weapons. She  
doesn't want to find out the destuctive power of them. Before she can finish going over her options  
however, the space she previously acquired by her was showered by bullets.  
  
Produt tried to get the firearms out of her hands, but every time she stayed in one place for more   
than half a second she risks getting hit by Chi Chi's unlimited amout of ammo.   
  
Gohan, Gokou, and Yunion were playing a game of cards until their table was reduced to splinters by  
Chi Chi's arsenal. Goten, Bardock and the two older twins were watching tv. It was now sending out  
sparks from six or so holes from the screen. Radditz, the ten-year old twins, and Cellerryuu left  
early to train in the gravity room.  
  
Everyone that was still in the house were trying in vain to get the firearms away from Chi Chi. When  
it looked like there was no hope, she ran out of bullets in all of her guns. Before she could reload a  
few more clips Bardock rushed over and took all of her extra ammo. But he was too late.  
  
The Son's house had holes throughout the whole house, the entire left side of the house was   
missing, and her raining of bullets managed to make its way over to the Sai-jins' capsule house.  
  
Chi Chi looked around at all of the damage she caused. She then looked at Bardock this a sorrowful  
look on her face. "I am so sorry Gokou, I guess I got a little ticked off."  
  
Bardock looked confused, "I'm not Kakarotto."  
  
Now it was Chi Chi's turn to look confused, "Your not?"  
  
"No, woman. Can't you tell the difference between the two of us?" He asked while pointing to his   
scar.  
  
'Ooops.'  
  
Bardock looked around for his son. When he finally found him he yelled over, "Kakarotto, your mate  
needs therapy." He walked over to Gokou mumbling to himself about anger management classes.  
  
Chi Chi heard this with an eyebrow raised in consideration.  
----------------------------------------------- 


	6. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Vegita how could you?" Bulma asked her unremorseful husband.  
  
"Easy, he has gotten away from embarrassing me with little or no punishment countless times. It  
is about time he has been put in his place." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well if you don't apologize you can make the couch your permanent bed. Trunks has been crying   
for nearly an hour."  
  
"Stupid baka, crying like some weak earth woman," Vegita mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll go talk to him."  
  
"You better, or you no exactly what's going to happen."  
--------------------------------------------------  
Vegita knocked Trunks' door a few minutes later.  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Trunks it's me. I want say I'm sorry for what I did," he said while thinking for something to add on  
to that, "and I didn't really mean to make you sad.  
  
Trunks new exactly that this moment would come. "Save it, I know kaasan put you up to it. You and  
I both know that if it wasn't for her you would never have come to apologize. So save your breath   
and stop wasting both of our time and leave."  
  
Vegita sighed, 'Oh well, at least I tried.' At this point he actually meant his apology. But he also   
knew that pressing the matter won't help any. For all he knew, it might make his situation worse. He  
walked away feeling, for the first time in a long while, regretful.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Next day:  
  
"Chi Chi, now why do you think you get so angry in the first place?" Dr. Li asked a slightly nervous  
Chi Chi.  
  
"I dont know. It's like sometimes my anger just overwhelmes me." She replied no longer looking  
scared.  
  
The psychiatrist noticed the change in her attitude, "It's okay, a lot of people go to doctors like   
myself to recieve help. I am glad that you seem more comfortable."  
  
Chi Chi nodded. She decided (with the help of ALL of her family) that she needed proffesional help,  
something the simple minded Sai-jins save Gohan could provide. Gohan chose psychiatry as one of  
his courses for school but he still knew no where near enough to help his mother.   
  
After the Son house was leveled by bullets two days ago, Bulma offered to pay for all of the damage  
to the Son's house. She also gave the Sai-jins a new capsule house to live in, AND she is paying for   
Chi Chi's therapy. Chi Chi felt as if she was leaching off of her friend but Bulma dissmissed it saying  
that whenever they needed financial help just go to her.  
  
Dr. Li looked at the paper on his clipboard with wide eyes. "I says hear that you tried to kill your  
mother-in-law with an uzi because you though she called your husband stupid?" He asked in disbelief  
while being scared that she will shoot him because he says the wrong thing.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now you think I'm crazy."  
  
"No, I don't. But what I think the first thing you should do is get rid of the firearms."  
  
Chi Chi looked at him in shock, "But I need them."  
  
"Why do you THINK you need them," he said with obvious emphasis on the word think.  
  
"I NEED them to protect my family. There are a lot of whackos out there."  
  
'And you happen to be one of them.' Dr. Li tried as best he could not to blurt that out. He looked  
at his clipboard again.  
  
"But it says here that every last one of your family members is a fighter, including you. Your   
husband even won the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budoukai, and was runner-up the two previous years.  
Do you honestly believe that guns are necessary. Any one of you alone could easily protect the rest  
of your family."  
  
Chi Chi listened to him with wide eyes. 'It makes sense.' "You make a good point. I guess I will get  
rid of them."  
  
"Good. Now on to the next matter. Setting aside the fact it was a misunderstanding, how would   
you feel if you had a fight with your kaasan and she called you a baka behind your back. Then the   
only solution your husband could think of was to fill her up with bullets?"  
  
'This man is making more and more sense. Now that I think about it, it does sound stupid.' "I see   
where you're going. I guess I'll have a talk with Gokou. I will apologize to his kaasan."  
  
Dr. Li nodded, happy with his work. "Now remember, next week I have a class for people that are  
just like you. There will be lots of food. You can talk to people that have similar problems. You will  
stand up in front of a group of about twenty or so people and you can share different methods to   
calm your anger and they will share theirs. You can also bring your husband and a few family   
members."  
  
'What methods.' Chi Chi nodded and got up to leave.  
-----------------------------------------------  
"Vegita, guess what."  
  
He looked over at his angry wife while still sitting on the couch. "What woman. Can't you see that  
The Rock is defending the title."  
  
Bulma was not in the mood. "You are taking Trunks, Goten, and his two new friends to the carnival.  
And no buts about it. Understand?"  
  
"Nani?" Vegita tried to protest but she gave him five tickets and left.  
----------------------------------------------  
Trunks called up the hotel the Son's were staying in until their house was fixed. He was obviously   
excited. 'I will get him back. I just hope that crying wasn't going overboard.'  
  
"Hello?" Gokou answered.  
  
Trunks put back on his sad act. "Hi Gokou-san. Can I please talk to Goten."  
  
"Sure!" Then he remembered why he seemed so sad. "Are you okay though?"  
  
"Hai, Gokou-san."  
  
"Good, I'll go get Goten."  
  
Trunks waited impatiently for his best friend to answer. He was calling from a pay phone about a   
few miles away from Capsule Corp. He didn't want either of his parents listening in on his   
conversation.  
  
"Hello, Trunks-kun." Goten greeted his friend.  
  
"Hi Goten! Guess what."  
  
"Did my plan work?"   
  
"Yup, it did. I can't believe you came up with that one, Goten. None of my plans were nearly that   
good."  
  
"Thanks Trunks-kun."  
  
Trunks though for a second, then asked, "Goten, did Gohan's video camera get damaged yesterday?  
Kaasan told me what Chi Chi-san did."  
  
"No it's still fine. He'll probably let me use it after I tell him were going to the carnival. Remember   
to get one of your cameras and put lots of film in it." Goten explained to his best friend.  
  
'Yeah we need lots of still pictures too,' Trunks thought to himself. He then said to his best friend,  
"Yeah. And do Galic and Tomto know what they are supposed to do."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. We're going to the carnival tomorrow. Meet me and Tousan at my house."  
  
"Hai, Trunks-kun. See you tomorrow."  
  
"By, Goten." He hung up and flew home. He really did like Rachel, but he needed her for Goten's  
plan (did you honestly believe he would bring anyone over to his house knowing that Vegita was   
trying to extract revenge). Today he saw her after school. She said she was sorry for laughing at   
him. He forgave her and she told him that she wouldn't tell anyone about the pictures.  
  
Of course he knew that as soon as Vegita got to Rachel he wouldn't be able to see her again. But  
she wouldn't embarrass him in school and he gets to pull the ultimate prank. He didn't really mind  
the fact that his father embarrassed him. Trunks just wished he didn't use his birthday pictures.  
  
As he flew home he practiced his sad look and forced himself to cry.  
-------------------------------------------- 


	7. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or the Nutty Proffesor 2.  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Gokou?"  
  
He looked up from his situp position with wide eyes. The two twins Beatsu and Kumbercer tore their  
eyes away from the tv.  
  
"Yeah Chi Chi."  
  
"Um, today at twelve there is a class for people who need to control their anger. I'm going to. Do   
you want to come with me?" She was hoping that Gokou's aunts would not notice her talking to him.  
The last thing she wanted was for them to come. Chi Chi knew that they would end up scaring all of  
the people half to death.  
  
Gokou was happy that she was reciving help. But what he didn't like was the fact that she was   
starting to get TOO nice. She stopped yelling at him and the rest of his family since she went to the  
psychaitrist two days ago. She even stopped demanding them to clean up their hotel rooms, now  
she asked. The day before, Gohan said he could have sworn seeing her burning up all of her guns  
with a small ki blast. 'She is really starting to scare me, she actually asked me if I wanted to go.'  
  
"Umm, sure Chi Chi. Anything to make you happy." With that he went back to finishing his pushups.  
  
Kumbercer looked at her twin and said, "This might be amusing." Beatsu nodded.  
  
Beatsu called over to Chi Chi, "Can we come to?"  
  
Chi Chi's eyes widened. "Oh I don't want to you two to go out your way. And Beatsu, don't you have  
a job to worry about?" She tried in vain to make them change their minds.  
  
"Don't worry. We have nothing to do and my sister no longer has a job. We would be glad to help  
you in becoming a happy, calmer person after you tried to kill our sister." Kumbercer said with a   
fake smile. Both of the twins were smiling ear to ear in an attempt to convince Chi Chi to let them   
come.  
  
Chi Chi knew there was no way to change their minds, so she gave in. "Okay, you two can come if   
you want. Oh and Beatsu, how did you lose your job?"  
  
Her brow was creased in thought for a second, then she answered. "I ate all of the raw beaf patties.  
I grounded up some rats and mixed them in with the meat. I scared off numerous customers. I   
stole money from the register. I gave some rude woman dead roaches instead of fries. Oooo, and   
I...."  
  
Chi Chi didn't need to hear anymore. "Thats okay, I'm sure it was the bad management," she lied.  
-----------------------------------------------  
"Do you guys remember what you are supposed to do." Goten asked Galic and Tomto while holding  
Gohan's digital camera.  
  
They both nodded. Tomto then asked, "Do we get to go on some of the rides first?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Of course, that's why I chose the carnival."  
  
They left for Capsule Corp. trying as best they could to calm their excited bodies.  
---------------------------------------------  
Vegita looked around for his son in the vast hallways in Capsule Corp. He heard some sniffling so he  
followed his ears to the source. He found his son crying in one of Bulma's gardens outside. 'Oh not  
again. Has he still not gotten over that stupid little brat.'  
  
"Trunks! Why are you still crying over that little piece of...." Vegita stopped himself from cursing. 'I  
can't lose my temper or the woman will have my head.' "Why are you still crying. I am truly sorry for  
what I did. AND you convinced your mother to make me take you and your friends to the carnival."  
  
"I know, I know. I 'll try to cheer myself up." Trunks stopped his crying and got up.  
  
"Good. The last thing I need is my son wasting my money on rides that he doesn't enjoy. Oh. Do   
you still have your camera? I want you to take pictures of the King of Sai-jins winning the Prince   
many, ridiculously large, stuffed animals."  
  
Trunks nodded vigorously, "Hai, Tousan." Vegita was hoping that would raise his mood.  
  
Just as Trunks said that Goten and the two non-identical twins, Galic and Tomto, touched down a  
few feet away from the two.  
  
Goten greeted his best friend, "Hi Trunks-kun."  
  
"Hi Goten."  
  
Tomto looked over at Vegita. "Vegita-san, are we going to fly or drive in a capsule car over to the   
carnival?"  
  
He took a second to think, then answered. "We should probably just fly over there. It's not that far  
away."  
  
"Hai Vegita-san."  
  
With that they took off to the carnival. Goten couldn't wait to see Gohan's face when he shows his  
brother the tape.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Gokou and Chi Chi sat down next to each other while Gokou's aunts sat next to each other on the  
other side of a large circle of about twenty people excluding Dr. Li.  
  
The identical twin sisters would have worn their armor there but Chi Chi insisted that they just wear  
t-shirts and jeans. The only reason she alowed any of the Sai-jins to wear armor all of the time is  
because they lived nowhere hear civilization.   
  
Kumbercer felt fairly comfortable until she found someone staring at her. She looked at the man   
giving him a death glare. He looked suprised, then turned back looking in front of him.  
  
Su thought to himself, 'My Kami. That girl can't take a form of flattery.' He tapped his friend on the   
shoulder. "Hey Trent. Look over there," he pointed over to Kumbercer and Beatsu.  
  
His friend looked over. "Twins! Oooo, I get the one on the right. You get the one on the left." The  
man said all of that while smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Hell no! The one on the left is more your type. She caught me looking at her then scared the kuso  
out of me. I have never seen a girl look that angry in my life."  
  
"Deal. I love the feisty ones. We'll talk to them after this class."  
  
"I can tell that she needs this class more than anybody."  
  
Gokou remembered what Chi Chi asked him to do as soon as he saw the exchange of looks between  
one of his aunts and the man that was sitting right next to him. He walked over to the twins wearing  
his goofy grin and said, "Try not to scare any of the people while we're here. Okay!"  
  
Beatsu looked at her nephew and held in a laugh. "That's what we came hear to do. Those two men  
over their are constantly staring at us. Please let us have a little fun."  
  
"No you can't go around scaring people all of the time just because you can. We have to keep a low   
profile or the reporters will eat us alive."  
  
Gokou thought he got a somewhat of a good answer when she "humphed". So he walked back to his  
seat that was right next to Chi Chi. He was just looking around waiting for the doctor to come in   
the class since he was not scheduled to come in for another twenty minutes. Gokou was inspecting  
the rooms contents until he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked over to the man that Beatsu  
pointed over a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hey man! Do you know those two over there? Are they your sisters or something?"  
  
Gokou looked confused, "No, they're my aunts."  
  
The man let out a small laugh, "It's wierd how sometimes your aunt or uncle can be older than you.  
Hello, my name is Trent, and the guy sitting right next to me is my friend Su."  
  
"My names Son Gokou and this is my wife Chi Chi," he said while pointing to his wife, "but I'm not   
older than they are. I'm only forty one, and my wife is only thirty-eight. My two aunts are about," he  
creased his brow in thought, "about sixty-seven."  
  
Trent put a frow on his face, "That's a lie. You don't look a day over twenty-five. Your wife doesn't   
look that old either. And your aunts look no older than you." The man was now in a full blown rage.  
"THAT'S BULL. HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME." By this time Su was holding his friend back by his shirt.  
  
'Geez! I almost forgot where I was.' Gokou thought to himself. "Calm down it's not a lie. Our........  
how should I put this....family doesn't age....no, thats not it....Oooo! Our family just doesn't show....  
no. Okay I lied. They are really only twenty-seven."  
  
"Good. I hate liars." By this time he was twitching and mumbling to himself about Kami-knows-what.  
  
Su was giving his friend a strange look. He then proceded to stare at Beatsu. He made a note to   
remember which twin nearly made him piss his pants. That was not easy considering they both wore  
the exact same thing.  
  
Chi Chi completely missed the entire exchange because she was gabbing on and on with some other  
lady about their children.  
  
The woman named Tru looked at Chi Chi with a smile, "So your oldest is becoming a scholar?"  
  
"Yes. Although my husband is always trying to get him to spar. Fighting is a way of life for him."  
  
"Ohh! So he is also athletic too. That is what my son is into. Always leaving home to play a game   
of baseball."  
  
Chi Chi smiled. "Ohhh. That's nice. Hmmm you don't seem the kind of person that strikes me as   
angry type."  
  
"I was until Dr. Li helped me calm my anger. I don't know how he did it. And you don't strike me as   
the always-got-a-chip-on-their-shoulder type."  
  
"Dr. Li helped me too!," she creased her brow with worry, "Hmm I wonder what my Gohan is doing   
right now."  
--------------------------------------------  
"So Videl-san, what flavor do you want?" A nervous Gohan asked a equally nervous Videl.  
  
"Ummm, I want some banana."  
  
"Okay." With that he ordered and they both recieved an ice-cream cone. They were walking down  
the street with their cones just talking about anything on their minds. 'My. I have never seen her  
wear such tight clothes before. They must be very tight.' They sat down on a long bench while   
looking around desperatly trying to think up of something to talk about.  
  
Little did they know that Mr. Buu and Mr. Satan were sitting on the same bench before them. Gohan  
didn't notice because he was staring at Videl, and Videl didn't notice because she was looking at a  
mime. The mime wasn't really doing anything important so she returned her attention to Gohan.   
Then she saw the large pink figure sitting right next to him and.......  
  
"Gohan-kun, lets finish our walk," she said just loud enough for Buu and Mr. Satan to hear.  
  
But Gohan's mind was on other things. When she leaned over Gohan's eyes nearly shot out of his  
head when he got a great view of Videl's cleavage. 'Very tight indeed.'   
  
Mr. Buu and Satan looked over and said hi to each of them. Videl tried to grab his hand but grabbed  
something else instead..........  
--------------------------------------------  
I am evil. I know, don't sue me.   
Next time:See Goten and Trunks' embarrassing video and picture collection of Vegita at the carnival. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or Nutty Professor 2 or McDonalds.   
Notes: The idea for the end of the last part came from the commercial of Nutty Professor 2. The beginning of this part starts at the exact same time that the last left off.   
------------------------------------------   
Mr. Satan stared at his daughter in shock. All coherant thought was overruled   
by his immense anger towards his daughter and Gohan. 

Videl looked down at what she grabbed by accident. She wanted to just run as fast as she could   
away from her father at that moment. 

Mr. Buu was oblivious to what was going on and continued to drink his soda. He took a sip of his   
drink and had a smile on his face and said, "Mmmm, tastes good." 

Gohan was still staring at Videl. He with all honesty, didn't care what was going on around him. 

Mr. Satan couldn't take looking at this scene any longer. What he did next cought Videl by suprise...   
He cried. Gohan finally awoke from his trance to see Mr. Satan crying nonstop while mumbling a   
bunch of jibberish. 

Gohan then thought the best thing to do was to get as far away from him as possible until he stops   
being delirious. He took Videls hand and flew as fast as he could away from the world champ.   
------------------------------------------   
"Brats! Which ride do you want to go on first." Vegita yelled to the giddy children to get their   
attention. 

Goten and Trunks were wearing their usual getup. Galic and Tomto were each wearing the purple gi   
that Gohan used to wear, minus the shoulder pads. Gohan had Piccolo change their clothing with   
that unique ability of his before they left. Vegita was just wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket   
and some jeans. 

Galic shouted out to him with eagerness, "Lets have something to eat first." 

Of course, Galic knew that no Sai-jin could refuse a meal. Vegita gladly accepted. He and the kids   
walked over to a McDonalds that was that was right outside the carnival. Trunks said he would   
order so he borrowed two hundred dollars from Vegita and ordered. This, like almost all of the   
McDonalds resturants in Japan, knew about the Briefs family and their friends. So when Trunks   
ordered none of the employees seemed too suprised. 

As he walked back with the food, he needed help from Tomto. But, when he went over to aid his   
friend, he also handed over to Trunks a small pill, and walked over with the food. Trunks asked what   
everybody wanted to drink, they all replied with small grunts indicating that they didn't care. They   
were too engrossed in keeping themselves from choking from their food. 

After he got everyone's drinks filled he slipped the pill into the soda that was meant for Vegita. He   
then made his way back to the group, gave them their drinks, and began eating. 

After everyone was done eating, Tomto had a strange look on his face. 

Vegita almost looked conscerned, "What's wrong brat?" 

Tomto didn't say anything, he just ran as fast as he could to the bathroom coughing the entire way.   
Vegita quickly followed suit and ran to the bathroom as soon as Tomto was leaving the bathroom.   
By this time, Trunks was snapping away and Goten was taping Vegita just as his eyes bulged out of   
his head and ran to the bathroom. 

Tomto walked back to them with a smile. Galic was the one who suggested that one of them had to   
pretend to be sick so they don't arise suspiction. 

"Do you think he bought it," Tomto asked the group. 

They all nodded vigorously and waited for Vegita to return. As soon as he walked out he went right   
over to the register and complained about the food. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Vegita roared. 

The teenager at the counter was visibly scared. "Please sir, I don't know what happened. I'm not   
the one who makes the meat." 

Vegita grabbed him by his shirt, "You are lucky that I have to watch over these brats, or I can only   
imagine what would they would have to do in order to find your body. Understand?" 

The teenager nodded, "Y-y-yes sir." 

With that he let the boy go and walked back to the kids. 

Tomto then told him, "Must be something in the meat." 

Vegita nodded and they made their way back to the carnival.   
---------------------------------------------   
The anger management class was over fairly quickly, only forty minutes, so now everybody was   
talking to each other including Dr. Li. They were off into small groups of three or four people. The   
two men, Trent and Su, went over to Gokou's aunts to talk. 

Su was keeping track of Beatsu's movements as soon as everyone went off to talk to one another.   
He went straight to her, Trent walked over to Kumbercer. 

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Trent asked the Sai-jin. 

She looked at him and smirked, 'Now I know what they want.' "Hello," she said calmly. 

"My friend over there says you nearly made him piss his pants before the class started." 

"Then if he expects to get anywhere with my sister then he is seriously mistaken. She is more moody   
than myself. You should expect the same from me." 

It took a moment for what she said to register, then his whole posture sunk. 'Shot down.' 

Su on the other hand was having a great time with Beatsu. He walked over to Trent and said, "Hey,   
we are going for some lunch. Do you two want to come?" 

Kumbercer looked at Trent and said, "Why not? I have nothing better to do." 

Trent frowned in confusion. He noticed that the other three were already starting to leave. As he   
cought up to them Trent tried as best he could to remember which one he talked to. 

"My name is Su this is my friend Trent. What are your names?" Su asked the twins. 

Kumbercer answered, "I am Kumbercer, this is my sister Beatsu." 

The two men exchanged a glance then shrugged their shoulders. They, with all honesty, didn't really   
care what their names were.   
---------------------------------------   
As Galic walked to the group with the towering drinks, he slipped laxative in Vegita's soda. He sat   
down next to his brother after he handed everyone their drinks. They already went to three rides.   
The last one they went to, The Hurler, had them ALL throwing up. Everyone who got off that ride   
left the contents of their lunch littered around the exit of the ride. The ride was no more than a small roller coaster, but the sharp turns   
were too much for anyone to handle. 

Trunks made sure to snap a few pictures of Vegita while he was throwing up. Goten was too busy   
making sure that he himself wouldn't choke to death. The ride had little effect on the two twins. 

They were now walking over to the various games that the carnival held. 

Goten was taping Vegita non-stop without him noticing ever since Galic slipped the laxative in his   
drink. He was still taping Vegita even when he prepared for a whack-a-mole game. 

"Vegita-san, you can do it," Goten told him. Galic and Tomto went over to play a different game.   
Goten and Trunks stayed with Vegita. 

Vegita looked annoyed, "Of course I can, brat. Do you expect anything less from......" 

"......the KING OF SAI-JINS. Yeah, yeah, we know Tousan." Trunks mocked his father. 

"Do you want me to win you that ridiculously large football or what?" 

"Hai Tousan. I'm sorry." 

As Vegita lifted the large plastic hammer in anticipation, his face contorted to a look of agony. He   
grabbed his buttocks and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, trying as best he could to keep   
his cheeks squeezed together. 

Trunks and Goten were laughing as hard as they could. Trunks was snapping pictures as fast as he   
could and Goten had never stopped taping. 

Galic and Tomto came back to join the group as soon as they saw Vegita run off to the bathroom. 

"You guys missed it." Trunks told the two. 

Tomto looked confused, "What. We saw him run to the bathroom." 

Goten spoke up, "No, you missed when he had a funny look on his face and he grabbed his butt." 

"It's okay though. We have plenty of pictures and Goten taped the whole thing." Trunks told them. 

Galic and Tomto nodded. The kids then decided to go check up on Vegita. 

They all looked around for him in the bathroom. When they came to the stall he was in they left the   
bathroom at once. Because they couldn't stand the smell, they waited for him to come out. 

He didn't come out for twenty minutes. They started to get worried until he kicked open the door,   
grabbed the young Sai-jins, two in each arm, and flew off complaining about never going to that   
carnival again.   
------------------------------------------   
Next and final part: The kids showcase all of the photos to the Son's and Brief's families.   



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. 

Notes: I was going to make this 30-40 kb. But I realized that would take too long. So this is the next to last part.   
--------------------------------------------   
Son Gohan walked over to the ringing video phone. 'I hope it's not Videl-san.' He's had a long day and the last thing he wants to do is talk for hours on end with her. Gohan normally would jump for joy at the chance to talk to her, but with recent events he just wants to stay away from Videl for a little bit, at least until her father cools down. 

He tripped over a sleeping Bardock and Gokou and nearly fell but he managed to balance himself just him time. Gohan stood there looking at the two. He could barely tell them apart aside from the fact that Bardock has a scar, the only way could tell was by their facial expressions. Gokou looked completely at piece while Bardock retained his unwavering scowl. 

The two sleeping Sai-jins never moved from their spot on the floor, and the t.v. was still running in front of them. Chi Chi was sleeping in her hotel room, and the four chibi Sai-jins were playing video games in their room. Radditz and Yunion were still sparring in some valley, and Produt and Cellerryuu were most likely with them. Gohan had no idea where his other two aunts were. 

When he finally reached the video phone and the screen turned on, he was horrified. 

"Gohan...hic...h-h-how was your day?" Asked a happy, drunk, Kumbercer. She hiccupped a few more times and started laughing for no reason. Then a average height, thin, asian man came into veiw holding his other aunt around the waist. 

"Hey, come over here and...and...and...and......" the man could not finish the sentence, he continued to ramble on like this for nearly a minute. 

Gohan was glad about that. Gohan was sure that whatever the guy was about to say he would not like. He looked back at his aunt and asked, "Where are you, and what the hell are   
you doing with that guy." 

She ignored the question and sang, "I believe I can fly...hic...I believe I can tou-...hic...touch ............U-G-L-Y you aint' got no....." 

"Please, just tell me where you are. I can come and get you in possibly a few minutes." 'Times like this make me wish I had the video camera, I have to get off Goten when I come back from getting them,' he thought. 

"Don't worry about me and Beatsu...hic...we can take care for...hic...ourselves. If these little weak...hic...lings try any thing we'll, ummm, show 'em who's boss.......................hic..." 

Gohan was starting to lose his patience. He knew that any attempts to communicate with her would be futile, he just hoped his other aunt was still able grasp coherent thought. 

"Ummmm, can I talk to your sister for a minute, it's important." 

"What's so important...hic...you can't...hic...say it front of me?" She shot at him with a glare. 

Gohan got wide-eyed and quickly recovered, "I , um, just want to talk to her about a birthday present for you." 

"Whats that?" She asked him. 

"Forget it," he said while remembering about the hotel's caller i.d. service. He quickly hung up and called the receptionist's office, got the address, and flew out to the location at remarkable speed.   
-------------------------------------   
Trunks was sitting down staring at the pictures he got developed in his hand. He was allowed to sleep over with Goten and the non-identical twins at their hotel room. 'I can't wait to show everybody these pictures.' 

"Trunks-kun, it's your turn," stated a bouncy Galic. 

Trunks dropped the pictures on his sleeping bag and picked up the controller. They were playing a fighting game and Trunks was playing against Tomto. 

Goten and Galic picked up some of the pictures and started going through them. 

"My kaasan and Chi Chi-san are having a picnic in two weeks. We can show the pictures to everybody then," he told the three. 

Goten looked at his best friend with the trademark confused, clueless, happy, look of the Son family. He blinked several times then spoke. 

"Trunks-kun, why are we gonna show everybody these pictures? If we do, we're gonna get caught. They'll tell your tousan and we'll be in big trouble." 

Trunks paused the game and looked back at his friend, "Goten, what's the point of having pictures and not doing anything with them. We can't just sit hear and look at the pictures and laugh." He unpaused and he and Tomto continued their game. 

Goten nodded and said, "I guess you're right. I guess we should be okay as long as he isn't there when we show our families." 

Galic nodded, "He spends most of his time in the gravity room. I don't think that he will come for our announcement." 

All nod except for Tomto who was too engrossed in the game to care.   
-----------------------------------   
Gohan reached the apartment building at the address he got. He didn't bother to find out the apartment number where his aunts were. Gohan wasted no time in flying up and looked in each and every window. He was sure that in their drunken state, they would be easy to find. 

He was right. They both were laughing it up with two men in their twenties. As soon as he found them he smashed open the window and went to pick up his two aunts. 

"Come on aunt Beatsu," he said while picking her up. 

"Hehehehe, still can't tell us apart, hugh?" Kumbercer asked him with a smile. 

"Sorry, aunt Kumbercer," he apologized. 

One of the men they were with got up and attempted to punch him. Gohan ignored it and picked up his other aunt. 

"Hey...hey...hey... g-give them back," one of the drunken men demanded. 

Gohan didn't bother to listen to them. As soon as he picked them both up he flew out the window and headed back to their hotel room.   
------------------------------------   
The next morning the twin sisters woke up at the same time. Beatsu tried to get up but instantly regreted it, her sister followed suit a few seconds later. 

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Kumbercer asked her. 

"It's called a hangover," Chi Chi told her. Both sisters look up at her. "I'm suprised that with all the t.v. you watch you wouldn't know what it is." 

"Shut up and get me an asp-asp," Beatsu said while trying to sound out the last word. 

Kumbercer hit her in the shoulder and said, "Asprin, baka." 

Beatsu growled at her sister while Chi Chi went to go retrieve something for their headaches. 

Gokou and Bardock were talking quietly while waiting for room service to bring up their large order of food. Gohan was on the phone with Videl. The rest of the Sai-jins were watching an action movie which was almost finished. 

"How come you won't get along with Kaasan?" Gokou asked the older Sai-jin. 

Bardock's face contorted into a deeper scowl compared to his customary one, "How many times do we have to go over this. She is a traitor, plain and simple." 

"But Radditz says that I'm a traitor too," he explained. 

"True. But you are a legend in my eyes. You destroyed that tyrant Frieza. What has my poor excuse for a mate done in her lifetime?" 

Gokou looked at this father with pain in his eyes. He still wanted more than anything to be able to get them to like each other again. But he also knew that his attempts were in vain so he let it go for now. 

The other Sai-jins were arguing over who gets the remote. Chi Chi tried her best not to laugh when she walked past them. 

"Give me that. I want to see what happened at the wrestling match," an angry Radditz told the group. 

Yunion looked at his nephew with a frown, "This coming from the same baka that called all humans weak." 

"I just think it looks interesting. And how 'bout you and baseball, you sit there and constantly whine about how you could easily hit a homerun." 

"Because I can." 

"Hmph, ask Gohan how hard it is. He'll tell you," told Radditz. 

Yunion and Radditz were fighting so much, that they didn't realize that the rest of their family took the remote from them and were watching the news. 

Cellerryuu couldn't take their whining anymore, "Shut up! Were trying to listen." 

Both men looked over at her and noticed she had the remote. They growled at her then reluctantly turned their eyes to the news. The news station was showing the two Great Sai-jinmen Gohan and Videl saving a cruise ship from sinking. 

Yunion glared at the television, "Why does Kakarotto's brat bother to save such weaklings, who don't even know the simple technique of flying?" 

Cellerryuu shrugged. She only half heard him, her eyes were glued to tv. 

He didn't like that, 'What has this Kami-forsaken box done to her?' 

While that was going on Gohan was talking to Videl over the hotel room video phone. He inwardly cursed himself for not calling her over a regular phone. The entire converation he was grinning like an idiot and blushing every few seconds. When Chi Chi was done giving the twins asprin she sat down next to Gohan and pretended to sew while she listened in on their conversation. 

Gohan just heard something from Videl that completely shocked him, "Your tousan asked if you're pregnant?" 

Videl nodded, "Hai, he said that if I'm going to have a child then we should also get married."   
She laughed nervously after saying that. 

Chi Chi's eyes got as big as balloons, she sqeeled with glee. 

"Ohh, my little Gohan is going to have his own......", she rambled on and on, "......You two are a little young....but, so were me and Gokou......." 

"Kaasan! Videl is not pregnant! Her tousan just thinks that," Gohan was not happy. 

Chi Chi's whole mood changed, "Oh. So you two haven't....." 

Gohan shook his head. Although his mind was somwhere else, 'Wish I ha.....' He turned back to Videl. 

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Chi Chi was slightly disturbed. Gohan just blanked out and was staring at Videl, who was getting nervous. 

After she yelled his name he woke up, "Huh, what Kaasan?" 

She shook her head and got up to a secluded part of the hotel room to do some actual sewing.   
-------------------------------------   
Bulma looked at her son in horror. While she was preparing breakfast as Trunks and Vegita were stretching and doing push-ups in preperation for their spar. She didn't understand why   
Vegita called what he did with her son spars, she liked to call it beatings. 

"Vegita. Come over here," she demanded to her unofficial husband. 

Vegita looked up from his leg stretches with his customary glare, "What Woman! Can't you s...." 

Bulma didn't feel like fighting with him, so she gave him a glare that easily topped any he ever gave her. 

Vegita reluctantly walked over to Bulma grumbling, "What is it Woman?" 

"I want you to go easy on Trunks this one time. You understand me?" 

He looked at her as if her hair changed colors, "Nani! How do you expect him to become a great warrior myself if you won't let me train him to his full potential?" 

Bulma had to use every bit of her self control to not burst out laughing. "You mean beat him to an inch of his life then wait 'till he heals then do it again. Everytime you two "spar" you come out with a few scrapes while he comes out looking like-like.... Well I can't think of anything right now. Just remember that I want you two to come out with the same amount of bruises." 

"You expect me to go easy on him?" Vegita asked out of pure shock. 

Bulma knew exactly what to say in this situation, "Just like 'Kakarotto' does with you." 

Trunks looked on at his parents while shaking his head. At first he thought his mother was getting like Chi Chi. Then he thought that her defending him would give him a break from sparring for a little bit. He now knew that after she made that remark, he wouldn't. 

_Kaasan just had to say that didn't she. Now Tousan'll take all of his anger out on me._

Bulma's remark left, for the first time ever, Vegita speechless. He didn't know what to say. Even though he admitted that Gokou is stronger than him during the fight with Buu, he still had an immense amount of pride.(1) 

Vegita put back on his scowl, picked up Trunks by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out to the gravity room. 

Bulma went wide-eyed, "Ooops, now Vegita is gonna take out all his anger on him." Bulma sighed and put what she was making for the two Sai-jins in the fridge. She finished what she was making for herself and sat down on the table hoping Vegita would let Trunks live.   
--------------------------------------   
A half hour later Bulma was watching t.v. while still worrying about Trunks. She heard the door bell ring so she got up to see who it was. 

When she opened the door she saw two Gokou's. She blinked twice thinking she was seeing things. One looked angry, almost like Vegita with Gokou's hair and features, and he was crossing his arms like Vegita does. The other looked like the regular Gokou. 

The happy one spoke up, "Hi Bulma." 

She fought herself from fainting, "Hello...Gokou, come in." 

Both of them walked in the door. Just as Bulma thought that she was going crazy, she remembered what Trunks had told her about. He said that Gokou's father looked exactly like him. She even remembered meeting Tomto and Galic. They seemed like nice boys, so her opinion of those two were good. 

Even though she knew what Gokou had done, she didn't want to go to the Son's house for fear that all Sai-jins would be like Vegita. From the looks of the Gokou look-a-like, her fears were right. 

After she realized who he was she held out her hand in greeting to Gokou's father. She completely forgot what Trunks said his name was, so Bulma asked. 

"Hello, you must be Gokou's tousan. What's your name?" 

"Bardock, and who are you," he said while grasping her hand. 

Bulma's arm shot with pain. Bardock released after he saw the grimaced look on her face. Bulma looked down at her hand to assess the damage. Her hand was swollen red and she could swear that her pinky was no longer attached to her hand by cartilage. 

Gokou looked at her hand in horror. He quickly reached into a pouch and pulled out a sensu bean. 

"Here, eat this," he said while handing her the bean. She gladly accepted. 

When the effects of the bean took place she flexed her hand to make sure it was working normally. When that was confirmed she shot an icy glare at Bardock. 

Bardock was unphased. He said to her cooly, "Once again, who are you?" 

Bulma lost most of her nerve when she saw that her glare did nothiing to him. "My name is Bulma." 

He snorted, "I know that, baka. I want to know why Kakarotto found it important to bring me to see you." 

Gokou decided to step in the conversation before it got out of hand. "Umm, Tousan. This is Vegita's..." his brow creased in thought for a moment but he never got to finish the sentence. 

"..mate," Bulma finished for him. 

Bardock looked at her with a wide open mouth. He then looked at Gokou, "This frail little thing is King Vegita's mate?" 

Before Gokou could respond Bulma just started to bust out laughing. She continued for a few minutes then slowly calmed down. 

She slowly shook her head, "KING Vegita. HAhahahaha....." 

Bardock looked at his son with a frown, "Why didn't we go straight to the gravity room?" 

'Kakarotto' scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "I was hungry." 

Bardock shook his head. He was about to say something to Bulma when the door was torn from it's hinges. 

An angry, battered Vegita walked inside the house with two limp arms and he was favoring his left leg. He growled as he walked past the trio and made his way upstairs. 

Trunks eventually followed suit. Only he came in bouncing up and down. The adrenaline was still running through his system. 

Bulma looked at his son in shock so she called him back down. "Trunks, what happened to Vegita?" 

"He let me beat him up. He didn't even bother to go Super Sai-jin. He just let me pound on him for half an hour. I don't know why, Tousan never said." Came the young Sai-jin's reply. 

Bulma's eyes went wide. She said more to herself than anyone there, "He did that for me? Aww, he is so sweet." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Woman." Vegita's voice boomed throught the living room. Everyone looked up at the stairs. 

As Vegita came down he threw Gokou's sensu bean pouch at him. Gokou never realized that Vegita had taken it. Gokou blinked in suprise, "If you took a sensu bean, why did you go upstairs?" 

"To change, baka. Trunks, lets go back. Beat me senseless like you did last time." 

Trunks was about to protest, but he didn't want to have to do a REAL spar with his father. So he nodded and they walked back over to the gravity room, with Bardock and Gokou following. 

Vegita thought to himself on the way there, _At this rate I will surely become stronger than that baka Kakarotto._   
-------------------------------------   
Goten and Galic were playing a baseball video game in their hotel room with Tomto waiting patiently for his turn. 

Right when Goten was about to make a double play a large pink figure came in to view. He was floating by the window which was right next to the television. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs while the non-identical twins held their ears. 

Buu tapped on the window so they could open it. Tomto quickly got up and opened the window for him with his ears still ringing. Buu made his way inside and sat down on the bed. 

(Don't ask me how he fit in the window. Use your imagination.) 

The three Sai-jins looked at him. Tomto tapped his brother on the shoulder, "Why is he just sitting there?" 

Galic shrugged, "What I want to know is if he fell asleep or not." 

Tomto was about to laugh when Goten hit him on the shoulder. Goten knew that though he may not seem like it, but Buu is a very sensitive person. _The last thing we need is for him to get angry, then create another Buu, then kill everyone on earth AGAIN....._

(Even thought Goten knows that Buu didn't DIRECTLY kill everyone on earth, he still does hold some resentment considering he was the cause) 

Goten's thoughts continued for a bit, then he walked over to where Buu was sitting. "Ummmm, why are you here?" 

"I wanted to know if we can use the Dragonballs now to wish for lots of candy," came the reply in his usual, soft, happy voice. 

Gotens brow creased, "But we just used them three months ago. We need another nine till we can make another wish." 

Buu looked sad, or Goten thought he did. "But if you wanted to talk to us about the candy, why were you just sitting there?" 

"I was thinking about all of the candy we would get." 

This made Goten stop and look up at the ceiling in thought. What Buu said made Goten's Sai-jin genes kick in. 

Buu, Galic and Tomto were watching Goten. They were listening to him mumble to himself naming every single kind of candy he knew about. Buu started to get bored so he started to make his way back to the window. 

He didn't get more then two steps until his foot slipped on something and he fell on the bed.   
The bed broke in half right on impact. 

Galic was about to help him but Buu got up under his own power. Buu looked around for what caused his fall. His eyes then came upon some pictures. He gently picked them up and looked at them. He laughed lightly at the one of Vegita holding his butt. 

"Vegita looks funny," he announced to the trio. 

They all cringed. Goten grabbed them from his hand, "You're not supposed to see those." 

Buu shrugged, then continued walking over to the window. "Remember to tell me when we can use the Dragonballs again." With that, he flew out the window. 

Tomto, realizing the situation that could arise if he told anyone, yelled out to Buu, "Don't tell Vegita about those pictures." 

Buu turned around and nodded, then continued to fly to Mr. Satan's house. 

-------------------------------------- 

1) You may think I'm crazy, but Vegita acually did admit that Gokou was the stronger fighter in episode #280 in the Buu Saga, but, he only admitted it to himself though. 

-------------------------------------- 

Last Part: The picnic at Capsule Corp. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Pokemon, or the Brita water filtration system.

Note: I just kept typing and typing.   
------------------------------------------------------   
"Chi Chi-san, could you pass the lemon?" Bulma asked her best friend.

"Hai," she handed Bulma the sour fruit then continued her work.

The two women decided that if they were going to have enough food for the picnic that would satisfy the Saiya-jins and Huma-jins, they would need to start the food a week early. Gohan and Videl thought they should help, though Gohan really didn't do much, all he did was taste test the food. Gokou wanted to have that job, but needless to say, Chi Chi and Bulma thought that wouldn't be a good idea. Trunks and Goten were watching the t.v. that's in the kitchen because Vegita refused to change from the movie he was enjoying to watch Pokemon.

"Chi Chi-san?", Bulma asked.

The older woman looked up from the salad she was making, "Huh?"

"I think we need to get a new taste tester," she said while pointing to the meat loaf, which was half gone.

Chi Chi turned her head in the direction Bulma pointed, then she looked around for her son.

Gohan, at this point, thought the only course of action was to hide behind Videl. Chi Chi finally set her eyes on Gohan, to his and everyones's suprise, she didn't yell.

"Gohan, please be more considerate next time. Other people are having this too."

"Hai, Kaasan," came his reply. Chi Chi nodded her head then continued chopping a cucumber. Everyone that was there looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

Bulma stared at her in disbelief. _The old Chi Chi would have promptly scolded him. Gohan got off waaayyy easier than he had if this had been two weeks ago._

"Onee-chan," little Goten said to get his older brother's attention.

Gohan looked over at the pint-sized Saiya-jin. Goten signaled that he wanted him, so he scurried over to where Trunks and his brother were watching television. _ How could they watch Pokemon, that's the dumbest show I've ever seen._

Goten tore his eyes away from the t.v. to address the older Saiya-jin, "I want the old Kaasan back."

His brother gave him a frown, "Well I don't. She is a lot nicer than she used to be."

"She's TOO nice. I was used to the mean, grumpy Kaasan. Now it's almost as if she doesn't care if we do something bad. You knew how suprised you were when you got off real easy just now. It's been almost two weeks since she's been getting help, and I'm still not used to her."

"But Goten, she didn't force you to study until your eyes bleed. You have only lived with her nagging for eight years, and only been aware of it for about three or four. Me and Tousan have always known it. Even though it's a little disturbing, try to tolerate it." Gohan pleaded to his younger brother.

Goten would not hear it. They continued arguing their points for a few minutes until...

"Gohan-kun, could you tell me if this is good," Videl called to him while pointing to a stack of burgers. _That will keep 'em from arguing._

He completely forgot what he was about to say to Goten and ran over Videl. Gohan took a burger, put in a bun, then inhaled it in record time.

"Hmm, itsshh....gog," he tried to tell her while still chewing on the last bite.

Videl frowned, "It's what?"

Gohan finished to bite then said, "I said that it's good."

Videl and the two older women shook their heads then continued their work.   
--------------------------------------------------------------   
Four hours later, Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl and Gohan were deciding the extra people, namely anyone that isn't a Son or Briefs, that should be allowed to come to the picnic/barbecue. Chi Chi had made iced-tea to keep everyone's energy up, mainly hers and Bulma's, but she made iced-tea none the less. (Note: They are in their mid-to-late forties by this time.)

"Videl, of course you and your father may come," an excited Bulma told to the teenager.

The girl nodded then frowned, "But he won't come without Buu."

"It's okay, we can just buy a lot of candy to satisfy him." Chi Chi exclaimed. The two others nodded.

Gohan was quiet until he remembered, "I almost forgot, I asked Piccolo-san to come. He said he would come as long as we have the cleanest water."

Chi Chi smiled, "That's so nice, I already made some Brita water for him."

The other three people in the room blinked. Then they shrugged and continued go over the list of family friends. The four people ended up inviting everyone they knew, except for the last two names of the list, Muten Roshi and Oolong.

Gohan shook his head vigorously. "There is no way he's coming," he said while bring Videl into his arms while she put her head on his shoulder, "the last time he tried to feel up my Beedel-ch...san."

Bulma and Chi Chi's eyebrows raised in suprise, they then looked at each other and smiled.

Chi Chi decided to be the one to comment first, "How sweet, young love."

Gohan quickly let go of Videl then she scooted away from him. They gave a pathetic laugh to the women.

Chi Chi and Bulma looked back over at each other. They both had the look on their faces that said _"Please"_.

Bulma looked back at the two, she regarded Videl. "So how long has this been going on?" _ You'd have to be an idiot not to notice it. _(I normally would have used baka, but idiot sounded better for that one little part)

Videl knew that they couldn't fool Gohan's mother and their friend. Her brow creased while she searched for an answer, "Ummm, since before Buu."

It was Chi Chi's turn to speak, "But why did you keep it a secret?"

Videl answers again, "Because Otousan hasn't exactly been.......emotionally stable lately. We've noticed this even before the incident at your house with Gohan's lemonade. His reaction only made us want to keep it secret even more. We knew that if we told anyone about it then it would somehow make it to him. And before that everyone was too preoccupied with fighting."

Gohan nodded in support for her explanation. He thought to himself, _No need to tell them about the incident at the park bench._

Bulma considered Videl's explanation, then told her, "I guess you were right in not telling anyone. Mr. Satan has been a little..."   
pause while she searches for the right word,"....."

"Scary," Gohan finished for her.   
-----------------------------------------------------   
"Did you hear that Trunks-kun?" Goten whispered to his best friend from their position behind the door.

He nodded, "Hai, Goten. If only I had my camera on me."

Goten looked up in thought for a moment, then he got it. "I got an idea! Don't you guys have a surveillance system?"

Trunks's eyes widened, "Your right, Goten, all we need is to get the tape for that video camera, then we could show it to everybody at the picnic. Imagine Mr. Satan's reaction when he sees the video."

The two little pranksters went off to accomplish the task of embarrassing Gohan and Videl.   
------------------------------------------------------   
_DIIINNNGGG DOOONNNGGG._

Vegita looked up from the paper he was reading, "WOMAN! The doorbell's ringing." He went back to reading his paper, "Another school shooting in America? What's going on over there.........Hmmmmm... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, this guy married a......."

"VEGITA! I'm sitting right next to you. AND, do you think Trunks needs to hear about that stuff." 'Woman' gestured to her son who was watching their small conversation with amusement.

_DIIINNNGGG DOOONNNGGG._

Vegita snorted, then thought of something, "How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I read it on the way back over here from the news stand." Bulma explained to him. Then she waited for him to get the door for her. _Fat chance._

The Saiya-jin prince shrugged, then looked back up, "Woman? Are you going to get up and answer the door or what?"

Bulma got up shaking her head. She then made her way over to the door. Bulma was suprised by who answered it.

Son Gokou beamed and waved his hand, "Hey, Bulma."

The woman to he was referring to looked at the rest of the people that were behind him. Aside from the traditional Son family, she saw nine different people all with tails swinging here and there. She studied their features one by one until her eyes came upon Radditz. Bulma's brow automatically creased into a frown.

He glared right back at her but his train of thought, which was to strangle 'that loud mouthed weakling', was interrupted by Gokou's cheerful voice.

"Mind if we come a little early?"

Bulma frowned. "A little early, it's only seven..." pause while she checks her watch, "...sixteen. The picnic doesn't start until noon."

Gokou frowned, "I thought it was supposed to be a barbecue." Bulma dismissed his comment and looked at her best friend when she signaled to get her attention.

Chi Chi decided to clarify their purpose for being early to her friend. "When we made food for the picnic a few days ago we forgot about Gokou's relatives."

Bulma's shoulders sunk. "Do they eat as much as Son-kun?", she asked with a tiny shread of hope that they didn't.

Chi Chi shook her head, "No, they still eat a lot. But they are mostly just sloppy."

Yunion, who up to this point has been quiet, growled at the much shorter woman. _They talk about us as if we aren't even here._

Bulma gestured with her hand for them to go inside. All obliged except for Chi Chi who stayed to talk with her friend outside the door. They talked about nothing in particular, just the previous days events.

Gokou walked over to the kitchen, with most of his family trailing, to get a spar out of Vegita. As soon as he walked in the doorway he completely forgot about his purpose for being there. The aroma of freshly made omelets was making it's way through the air.

"Hey Vegita, Trunks. Whatcha eatin'?", Gokou asked cheerfully.

Vegita frowned, "What are you doing here this early Kakarotto. And you can tell by horrible smell that that loud-mouthed woman   
was TRYING to cook omelets again."

Trunks laughed. Gokou looked clue less but decided to comment.

"Vegita, Bulma's cooking isn't that bad. Ever since she started to take lessons from Chi Chi it got a lot better."

"HA! Obviously, not even your mate could help her. I came to that conclusion last night when she failed miserably at attempting to make rice. RICE! Of all things. Instead of not cooking it enough like she does usually, she made it too soft. It was like I was eating glue for Kami's sake. That woman always seems to be able to completely ruin a meal," Vegita explained.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that in front of Trunks, Vegita." Gokou looked at him with a frown, although he didn't look angry.

"Humph, he talks about her cooking more than me," came the reply. Trunks nodded then walked over to his three friends. Vegita noticed something that Goten was carrying. _That brat is holding a duffel bag. I wonder what for._   
----------------------------------   
At twelve o'clock almost everyone that was on the guest list made it except for Tenshinhan and Vegita. No one knew where either of them were. the picnic was fun for all except the Saiya-jins, who were getting annoyed by all the small talk everyone was trying to engage them in. 

"So, do you like shopping? I love it.....Junanagou tells me I'm wasting Kuririn's money......Isn't he crazy.........What would I do without stylish clothes.......My husband might rub off on Marron, I can't have that.......", #18 went on and on talking to Produt. 

_Must she bother me with this mindless dribble. _"Yes, excuse me while if I go see if the burgers are ready," she walked off to check one of the many grills she was about to watch over when #18 caught up to her. 

Kuririn and Chauzu were talking with Bardock and Cellerryuu about ki techniques. Those two Saiya-jins were the only ones that were interested in their conversation. Radditz joined them after getting annoyed with Gokou's 'idiotic' ramblings. He only wanted to get away from 'Kakarotto'. The rest of the Saiyajins only cared about receiving food. 

Bardock listened intently to the description of one of the attacks that Kuririn witnessed Piccolo use. "So how many did he surround him with?" 

The short man thought for a moment, "At least a hundred, possibly more." 

"What could you possibly know about fighting or ki technique, weakling?", Radditz teased. 

Kuririn smirked, _Haven't fought in a long time. _"Why don't I show you.", that was not a request. He picked up his duffel bag and looked inside it. When he found his gi, they both left for the gravity room. 

Piccolo was preparing for a spar with Gohan while drinking a glass of water. He was in shock when Chi Chi came up to him previously and gave him a pitcher of fresh water. He had always thought that Chi Chi hated him. Although he never would say it, he was glad that he could go to the Son house and not have to sneak in to get a spar out of Gohan or Gokou. 

Yamcha was trying in vain to talk to Gokou's hungry relatives, so he went to speak to his longtime friend. But Gokou was like his relatives, and only really cared about filling his stomach. 

Videl was talking to her father, Buu, (Who was eating one of the many candy bars Bulma had bought him)Puaru, and a hungry Beatsu, about anything that came to mind. They were getting annoyed, so Mr. Satan decided to change the subject. 

"I heard that Goten had a picture of Vegita holding his butt. Buu told me it was the funniest thing he's ever seen." All who heard him frowned, except for Buu. (He always frowns, even when he smiles. To get a good idea, look at the picture in my profile page.) 

"Papa, (It's obvious who's talking) where did he find it?" She would have asked a similar thing to Buu instead, but he was too engrossed in finishing the numerous amount of candy that was in his hands. 

Mr. Satan looked at his best friend, "He said he slipped on it while he was in Goten's hotel room. I asked him why he was in there and he said he wanted candy." The large man shrugged, considering that was all Buu ever thought about. 

Videl shrugged as well. She to knew that whenever he said something, it almost always had something to do with candy. She was used to seeing him at their house, and he asked for sweets on a regular basis.   
-------------------------------------------------------   
_Got to keep my ki low, don't want to win this right off the bat._ "Radditz, how high do you want the gravity to be?", Kuririn asked while he and the other man walked down the small walkway to the C.C. gravity room. 

Radditz looked at the pint sized man with a smirk, "As high as your weak ass can take." 

_Hope you can keep up._ They walked into the room. Kuririn went to the controls and set the gravity while Radditz prepared for the sudden change. He turned it up to two hundred times earth's normal gravity. Then he stripped off his clothes and put on his fighting gi. 

Radditz was still warming up when Kuririn started his pushups and stretches. They both finished at the same time and walked about thirty feet away from each other. 

Radditz slowly started to levitate, a bright red aura surrounding his body. To anyone not used to a fight similar to this, his ear-splitting scream would easily burst their ear drums. He rapidly called upon his ki while also trying to impress to smaller   
man. When finished, he ceased levitating and only had a hint of the impressive aura that was once present. _He couldn't have gotten as strong as Kakarotto. No one could improve that much from that pathetic fighting power he had last time I met him._   
_But........_

Kuririn smirked. _Is that all? Surely he could have gotten at least fifty or so times stronger considering he's been training non-stop in the gravity room for nearly three months._ He decided to keep his power just above the Saiya-jin. Just for effect, he powered up just as Radditz did. 

(Just so you know, Kuririn is about as strong as Freiza by the end of the Buu saga, so he's easily the stronger of the two. I'm making Radditz only about as strong as Vegita was when he first went to Namek.) 

When he was finished, Kuririn proceeded to stare down Radditz in preparation for his attack. He would never make the first move. 

Radditz growled at the shorter man. _What's he smirking about!?! He's not that much stronger than me._ He waited a second, then charged with his shoulder full speed at Kuririn. 

_He's fast, I'll give him that._ Just as Radditz was about to hit him Kuririn jumped up about seven feet. He then grabbed Radditz's shoulders, picked him up, and slammed his body to the ground. The little man wasn't finished, he then flew as high as the ceiling would allow. He then shot head first towards the Saiya-jin. 

When Radditz was out of his daze from being smashed into the ground, he slowly stood up out of the ruble. _Where is that little runt! When I......._ Radditz never got to finish the thought. 

When Kuririn was preparing to ram him head first, he saw him get up. So instead, from his descent, he hit the taller man with his knee right on the top of his forehead. 

Radditz went to the floor once more. This time his body was dragged about twenty feet while digging up the ground. He slowly got up and glared at Kuririn. _He's still smirking!?! How dare that midget!_ His anger reached new heights. Radditz powered up some more while letting out another ear splitting scream. 

The short Huma-jin waited for him to finish, then he followed suit. Though, this time he decided to be dead even with the Saiya-jin. 

Radditz was impatiently waiting for Kuririn to finish. _ I didn't know that the other earth fighters could suppress their power as well. I thought only.....nevermind.....I can find out later. _When Kuririn finished, Radditz charged at him again. 

The Huma-jin waited for Radditz to approach, then he stuck both of his legs out right when Radditz was only a few feet away. The Saiya-jin doubled over. Kuririn then kneed him in the face. That brought the man back up to an almost standing position. The Saiya-jin then stood up to his full height and glared at Kuririn. 

Radditz growled while he kicked the man in the face. Kuririn staggered back, then Radditz charged an elbow at him which connected. Then he picked him up and slammed him to the ground in the same fashion he was slammed earlier. The Saiya-jin then grabbed his arm by the elbow joint, and procedded to squeeze. 

Kuririn let out an yelp of pain. Then he hit the Saiya-jin with his free elbow and jumped off of him. Then he performed a roundhouse kick to Radditz's head. The taller man then grabbed the Huma-jin by the collar and brought the him into his knee. He let go and prepared to let a ki ball loose on Kuririn's face. 

The Huma-jin saw this so he sweeped him before he could finish the task. When Radditz was about to fall on his back, Kuririn let off a huge two handed blast while his body was still contorted on the ground from the sweep. 

The Saiya-jin was hurled into the air at an arc for about eighty feet, then dropped to the ground with a thud. 

Kuririn wasted no time. He cupped his hands and brought them to his side. 

"KAAA.....MEEE". A blue ball was slowly starting to gain in size inside of Kuririn's hands. 

His target slowly got up and shook his head to get rid of the daze. 

"HAAA....". The energy continued to grow. 

Radditz felt his arm cramp up but he tried to ignore it. He could no longer so he rubbed it and looked around for the "runt". 

"MEEE....". 

Gokou's brother contiued to look around for the shorter man. Though his head was throbbing, he was still eager to continue the spar. 

"HAAAAAAAAAA". A large, bright blue beam slowly escaped Kuririn's hands, then picked up in pace. 

Radditz heard the shout and darted his head toward the source expecting to see his sparring partner. Instead, all he saw was blue.............   
--------------------------------------------------------   
When the two came out of the gravity room, one of them looked like he had been through a war. Radditz had taken substantial damage and was feeling cranky. Kuririn had only a few bruises and a sprained elbow. 

The two sat down at one of the tables where some of the Saiya-jins were eating. 

Radditz had to ease on because of his sore body. He asked for a sensu, but it was to the eating Gokou (Who is the only one who has them). _Damn you Kakarotto! Is it so hard to look up from your lunch?_

He finally gave up on getting his brother's attention. He looked at his food and completly forgot about his pain. 

Kuririn looked at Gokou's brother, "You do know that I went easy on you, right?" 

Radditz snorted, "Shut up and finish your lunch." 

Just to show off, Kuririn powered up easily a few hundred times stronger than Radditz. He was subtle about it, Kuririn didn't want to destroy the surrounding tables. His aura was not present, only the increase in ki flowing through his veins. Though still present, his wounds were forgotten. 

All of the earth based fighters, save Mr. Satan, noticed the increase, though they lost interest when they saw Kuririn eating as if nothing happened. All of the Saiya-jins, save Radditz, were too busy eating. 

The tall Saiya-jin looked at the shorter Human with shock, then quickly regained his composure and gave him his customary glare.   
------------------------------------------------------   


I made it larger than I expected to, so this isn't the last part. Also, that was my first fight scene so I hoped you enjoyed it.   
The next part is the last, I promise. 

Review DAMMIT! 


End file.
